


If chaos made a groupchat (CANCELLED, BEING REWRITTEN)

by Pelican_writes



Series: Chaos Chats [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Attempted Suicide, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genocider is tokos twin sister, Humor, Im sorry all my ships and headcannons are basic I just like them aa, Implied/Referenced Non-con/Sexual assault cause korekiyos sister assaulted Kork, Junko being an actual good sister, Junko isn't a psycho, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nagito isn't insane, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other, chatfic, i know it sounds bad but it isn't that angsty ok, kiyo's sister is a jerk who did bad stuff to korekiyo without consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Summary: Three classes, Three groupchats, 100% chaos. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Tojo Kirumi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Chaos Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044852
Comments: 169
Kudos: 511





	1. Chaos's incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691538 <<\- da rewrite

Ok so I know that my headcannons and ships aren't original but I just like them. (yes another chatfic so original wooow) This chapter will serve as a q and a so yeah. I hope you like it! Enjoy! .

PS: This work was inspired by a bunch of works but mostly by This groupchat was a mistake, kiiboy, by star. Go check them out!


	2. Class 79 makes a chat

Enoshima Junko has created the chat: "Happy havoc"

Enoshima Junko has added Ikusaba Mukuro and 15 others

Enoshima Junko: Sup biotches!! '^'

Togami Byakuya has left the chat.

Enoshima Junko has added Togami Byakuya to the chat.

Kirigiri Kyoko: What is this?

Enoshima Junko: I made a groupchat so we could annoy each other more!

Kirigiri Kyoko: *Sigh* I suppose I will stay, but only because I saw what happened to Togami.

Kuwata Leon: did.. did you just type out your sigh?

Celestia Ludenberg: I've seen you misspell the word "corn" then get confused when we made fun of you. You can't make fun of how somebody else texts.

Kuwata Leon: way to csll me out like that :(

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "csll"

Kuwata Leon: rude!

Komaru Naegi: Hello everyone!

Toko Fukawa: Hi k-komaru!

Komaru Naegi: Toko, why are you typing out a stutter? I'm not trying to be rude, just curious

Toko Fukawa: O-oh I use a-a text to speech thing b-b-but it still types out my st-stutter.. i'm s-sorry.

Komaru Naegi: No need to apologize! Later I'll help you look for a better text to speech program.

Toko Fukawa: O-oh.. T-thank you!

Oowada Mondo: Gay.

Toko Fukawa: w-w-what? N-no!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Mondo! Calling somebody "gay" is rude! You shouldn't try to use gay as an insult!

Oowada Mondo: Sorry taka.. 

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: it's ok! I forgive you!

Komaru Naegi: Gay.

Oowada Mondo is offline.

Naegi Makoto: I think you broke him sis

Komaru Naegi: I only speak the truth

Naegi Makoto: I mean yeah but

Chihiro fujisaki: Hi everyone! I just saw this chat

Naegi Makoto: Hi Chihiro!

Hifumi Yamada: Hello

Celestia Ludenberg: Oh look. A pig learned how to type.

Sayaka Maizono: Don't be rude Celestia!

Celestia Ludenberg: ..You're right. I'm sorry Hifumi.

Hifumi Yamada: I suppose It's okay.. I know sometimes I can be a bit annoying but I have been trying to get better.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: It's ok! You've grown a lot the past couple of months!

Hifumi Yamada: Thanks I guess

Togami Byakuya: Why have I been invited to this chatroom full of peasants?

Naegi Makoto: Byakuya! 

Togami Byakuya: ..Hello Makoto

Enoshima Junko: Lol Byakuya is soft

Togami Byakuya: ..Moving on

Aoi Asahina: Heya! 

Ogami Sakura: I apologize for not seeing this chatroom sooner. However, making it at 3 am is not a wise decision.

Enoshima Junko: I was booooored 

Ikusaba Mukuro: I do agree with Sakura. I do not appreciate you waking me up.

Naegi Komaru: Notice how Sakura and Aoi woke up at the same time.. 🤔

Aoi Asahina: Yeah! We were having a sleepover!

Toko Fukawa: A-a sleepover.. Right.

Ogami Sakura: Yes. A sleepover.

Makoto Naegi: I don't see what is so weird? It's just a sleepover!

Yasuhiro hagakure: lol ok makoto

Enoshima Junko: Anyway!! It's time for some Nicknames! Each person decides one other person's nickname! I'll start with Mukuro

Enoshima Junko has changed Ikusaba Mukuro's name to Murkrowo

Murkrowo: I hate this.

Oowada Mondo: It was almost good until the fucking owo

Kuwata Leon:

Kuwata Leon: GUYS MONDO JUST SAID OWO WE MUST DOCUMENT THIS

Oowada Mondo: Oh stfu

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Mondo!

Oowada Mondo: sorry..

Kuwata Leon has changed Oowada Mondo's name to Whipped af

Whipped af is offline

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Why does Mondo keep disconnecting?

Hifumi Yamada: Maybe dm him?

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Great idea!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka is offline

Naegi Komaru: Lol the wingman tho

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ikr

Ishimaru Kiyotaka >>> Oowada Mondo

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Are you okay Mondo? You keep leaving and you seem upset.

Oowada Mondo: ..Come to the garden. i'd rather talk face to face

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Mondo has to say to Taka? :thinking: Anyway, at the moment nobody is in a relationship because I like writing confession scenes.


	3. dont do it ibuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki makes a chat.

Chiaki Nanami created the chat "Jabberwock crew"

Chiaki Nanami added Sonia Nevermind and 15 others to the chat.

Hajime Hinata: Ok I get making a chat, but why this name?

Chiaki Nanami: Idk, it felt right 

Akane Owari: Hmm. I feel like it fits as well, but I'm not sure why! I think we should just move on

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: What the fuck is this?

Hiyoko Saionji: It's a groupchat you dipshit

Peko Pekoyama: Do not say that to young master.

Hiyoko Saionji: Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: It is entertaining to see a three year old attempt to insult the leader of the Yakuza. 

Hiyoko Saionji: WAAAA! Mahiru, Fuyuhiko is being MEEEEEAAAN!

Mahiru Koizumi: Both of you apologize. And Hiyoko, I can see you laughing. You aren't fooling anybody.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: I'll pass.

Nagito Komaeda: Why is trash like me invited to a groupchat made for the ultimates?

Hajime Hinata: 1) You are not trash just because you are lucky.  
2) I'm not a real ultimate, but you don't think I'm trash, right?  
Please stop self-deprecating. 

Nagito Komaeda: But I have no talent.. I'm just wasted space.

Hajime Hinata: You are not wasted space. The point of life is making people happy, and.. you are my best friend

Nagito Komaeda: ..Thank you Hajime.

Chiaki Nanami: best friend 🤔

Hajime Hinata is offline.

Nagito Komaeda: do you think he was lying?

Chiaki Nanami: No! That's not what I meant!

Nagito Komaeda: If you say so..

Nekomaru Nidai: Do I see one of my friends doubting themselves!?

Gundham Tanaka: Need I send my four dark devas of destruction to cheer up a mortal?

Nagito Komaeda: I'm ok, but thanks for the offer

Soda Kazuichi: What's up everyone?

Sonia Nevermind: Hello Soda and Gundham!

Gundham Tanaka: Hello fellow member of darkness! And greetings to the mortal as well.

Soda Kazuichi: You know you can die as well right?

Ibuki Mioda: HIYA EVERYONE!!

Mikan Tsumiki: hello

Ibuki Mioda: I'M GONNA THROW MY GUITAR OUT THE WINDOW THEN CATCH IT MID-AIR!!

Mikan Tsumiki: N-no! If you do that both you and the guitar will get seriously hurt!

Ibuki Mioda: YEAH BUT IT WOULD BE AWESOME!

Byakuya Twogami: Do not jump out the window! You could die!

Hiyoko Saionji: DO IT!

Mahiru Koizumi: You better not do that! We already got Nagito's arm amputated, we don't need another!

Hiyoko Saionji: all of a sudden I take back my message

Hajime Hinata: Whipped

Soda Kazuichi: Look in the mirror lol

Chiaki Nanami: once again could be said about you as well

Hajime Hinata: Shush

Chiaki Nanami: nah

Byakuya Twogami: May I have a nickname?

Ibuki Mioda: Yeah! Lets do nicknames!

Izuru Kamukura: I am sorry for not seeing this sooner, but I have read some previous messages and I have some ideas for names. Who would like to go first?

Chiaki Nanami: I will!

Chiaki Nanami has changed Hajime Hinata's name to Racoon

Racoon: Why?

Chiaki Nanami: Because racoons like "trash"

Racoon:

Racoon has changed Chiaki Nanami's name to gaming reference idk i didnt watch the movie

gaming reference idk i didnt watch the movie: 

gaming reference idk i didnt watch the movie: nah name me spaghettios

Racoon: ..Fine

Racoon has changed gaming reference idk i didnt watch the movie's name to spaghettios

Spaghettios: Yay!

Teruteru Hanamura: I just saw this chat but

Teruteru Hanamura has changed Akane Owari's name to Twinkies

Twinkies: I hate this but accurate

Mahiru Koizumi has changed Teruteru Hanamura's name to Boyardeez nuts

Boyardeez nuts: did

Boyardeez nuts: did mahiru just meme

Mahiru Koizumi: Yeah who do you think I am

Mahiru Koizumi: I'm not 60

Twinkies: Ok im sorry but you are such the mom of the group

Twinkies has changed Mahiru Koizumi's name to Photo Mom

Photo Mom:

Photo Mom: I-

Photo Mom: I guess?

Soda Kazuichi: Also

Soda Kazuichi has changed Byakuya Twogami's name to the responsible one

The responsible one: Very well.

Izuru Kamukura has changed Nagito Komaeda's name to Despair? I hardly even know her!

Izuru Kamukura: It felt right

Hiyoko Saionji: Omg Izuru has a sense of humor! 

Mikan Tsumiki: I hate to interrupt but has anyone seen Ibuki??

Mikan Tsumiki: Because I can't find her

The responsible one: If she jumped out the window I swear

Ibuki Mioda: Nope! I'm ok! The windows is broken though.

Photo Mom: How did the window break?

Ibuki Mioda is offline.

Photo Mom: jesus christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July Pelican here: Changing Chihiro/Chiaki into platonic 
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!


	4. Protect Gonta squad 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta makes the groupchat, chaos follows

Gonta Gokuhara has made the chat: Class 81!

Gonta Gokuhara has added Kiibo and 14 others

Gonta Gokuhara: Hello everyone! Gonta hear the groupchat making is gentlemanly, so Gonta made one!

Kiibo: Hello!

Kaede Akamatsu: Hi Gonta and Kiibo

Kokichi Ouma: Oooh! Is the bitchlet here as well?

Miu Iruma: B-bitchlet..

Kaede Akamatsu: Ouma! be nice

Kokichi Ouma: Nishishi~ Why should I?

Shuichi Saihara: Kokichi.

Kokichi Ouma: Ugh fiiine

Kokichi Ouma: But only because my beloved Shumai said so

Shuichi Saihara is offline

Rantaro Amami: lol kokichi killed him

Gonta Gokuhara: Oh no! Is Shuichi Okay? D:

Ryoma Hoshi: He's ok Gonta

Gonta Gokuhara: If Hoshi say so..

Tsumugi Shirogane: Hey everyone!

Angie Yonaga: Atua thinks this chat is a great idea!

Tsumugi Shirogane: Hello Angie!

Angie Yonaga: Hello!

Kirumi Tojo: Hello everyone. 

Kaito Momota: Sup Kirumi!

Maki Harukawa: Hello I supose

Kokichi Ouma: You all are so boooooring. Hello this, Hello that, spice it up!

Maki Harukawa: I thought I left the 5 year olds at the orphanage..

Kokichi Ouma: WAAAAH! I'M SO HURT!

Korekiyo Shinguji: but that's a lie.

Kokichi Ouma: But that's a lie!

Kokichi Ouma: Hey! No fair! I was still typing!

Kiibo: Why do you constantly insult people and lie? It gets really obnoxious.

Kokichi Ouma: Ugh I thought you of all people would understand, constantly lying to yourself and all

Kiibo: ?

Kokichi Ouma: Or maybe it takes more a human brain to understand?

Kiibo: That's robophobic! I have the same intelligence as an average human and then some!

Shuichi Saihara: please stop insulting kiibo ouma, what did he do to you?

Kokichi Ouma: Well you see, many a year ago in a different universe-

Rantaro Amami: lets move on. im not in the mood to watch you 3 fight

Himiko Yumeno: Hi I guess...

Tenko Chabashira: Himiko!

Kaede Akamatsu: Anyway should we do Nicknames?

Amami Rantaro: sure, why not?

Amami Rantaro has changed Gonta Gokuhara's name to True gentleman

True gentleman: :D

Ryoma Hoshi: I was thinking about murder, just incase it wasn't pure

Kirumi Tojo: No murder, please. I'd rather not do the paperwork.

Kaito Momota:

Kaito Momota: Remind me to get on Mom's good side

Kirumi Tojo: I'm not your mother

Shuichi Saihara: you really are.. 

Kiibo has changed Kirumi Tojo's name to Mom

Mom: I suppose I have to accept it..

Ryoma Hoshi: Yes. Yes you do.

Kokichi Ouma has changed Korekiyo Shinguji's name to ShinGUCCI

ShinGUCCI: I do not appreciate this. 

Kokichi Ouma: Nishishi~ Too bad!

ShinGUCCI has changed Kokichi Ouma's name to SHSL Gay

SHSL Gay: I mean, where's the lie?

Kaito Momota: Wait, you're gay?

SHSL Gay: Whyy? U interested?

Kaito Momota: No! i just didn't know!

SHSL Gay: Nishishishishi~ I'm aware! 

Tsumugi Shirogane: I was about to change my ships *-*

Himiko Yumeno: wait, you ship our class?

Tsumugi Shirogane: well um

Angie Yonaga: Atua tells me who to ship, and I merely comply!

Maki Harukawa: Why do two people ship us?

The fourth wall: That's where you're wrong! It is wayyy more than two!

Ryoma Hoshi: I feel like I saw something about the fourth wall but I'm also sleep deprived so idk

Miu Iruma: I think you're imagining things

SHSL Gay: Anyway I'm doing the rest of the nicknames because I'm bored of watching you guys talk

SHSL Gay has changed Maki Harukawa's name to Glockgirl

SHSL Gay has changed Kaito Momota's name to Spacehead

SHSL Gay has changed Shuichi Saihara's name to Hercule Poirot

SHSL Gay has changed Kiibo's name to Too many toasters

SHSL Gay has changed Ryoma Hoshi's name to Gonta protection squad 2020

SHSL Gay has changed Kaede Akamatsu's name to H isn't real

SHSL Gay has changed Miu Iruma's name to Kink 101

SHSL Gay has changed Himiko Yumeno's name to Magich

SHSL Gay has changed Tenko Chabashira's name to Mind over Men

SHSL Gay has changed Tsumugi Shirogane's name to Anigay

SHSL Gay has changed Angie Yonaga's name to Quinoa 

SHSL Gay has changed Rantaro Amami's name to Freshavocadude

SHSL Gay: Nishishishi~ It's done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	5. Ishimondo happens and two boys are happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo confesses

Mondo sat on a bench in the garden, fiddling with his thumbs as he awaited Taka's arrival. _You dumbass. Why would you invite Taka to the garden? He doesn't like you, and yet you wanna blow it by confessing your crush on him? He's the only real friend that you've made outside of the gang._ It felt like the shittiest day ever. Mondo was starting to hate this garden. He got out his phone to text Taka that he didn't have to come, but right before he hit send, Taka walked in to the garden. 

"Mondo! You had me worried! Are you okay, bro?" 

"Y-yeah bro. I'm fine."

Taka sat down on the bench next to Mondo. Taka's normally happy and confident atmosphere transformed into one of nervousness and caring. 

"Are you sure? You seem off today. If there's anything you need to tell me, just let me know, okay?"

And there it was again. That soft shade of red that his eyes went, and his tone lowered as he stared into Mondo's eyes. Mondo looked away, attempting to hide his crimson face. Those eyes would be the bane of him some day- Mondo could never bear to look into them without his heart pounding in his chest at speeds faster than a cheetah. 

"Y-you promise? No matter what I say, you'll still be my friend?" Mondo shyly asked, truly unsure about the answer despite Ishimaru's forgiving nature."

"Of course I wont judge! You are my best friend!"

"O-oh.. Then I do have something to tell you."

_Whatthefuckareyoudoingmondocalmdownyoubitchjusttellhimhowyoufuckingfeel_

"Taka.. I-.."

"You what?"

"GODDAMMIT I HAVE A GIANT FUCKING CRUSH ON YOU AND I HAVE FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!" Mondo's mouth said, his brain quickly catching up and panicking.

"..."

Mondo's eyes widened as he processed what he had just said. He quickly jumped up and tried to run before hearing a sniffle.

"M-Mondo.. I-I feel the same way." Ishimaru said as he teared up.

"..Really? Y-you're not fucking w-with me?"

"Of course not! I-I think I love you!"

"Taka..! You're crying! D-Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry I just.. It's the first time I've ever.. Ever really felt wanted.." Taka gently cried.

"Bro.. I'm sorry.."

"I-It's okay, I'm happy.. B-But I don't think were just bros anymore. Are we going with boyfriends?" 

"Yeah. I would like that."

It wasn't such a bad garden after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	6. All bets are off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru and Mondo come out; People win and lose bets on whether they would actually get together or not.

Happy Havoc - 4:01 pm

Whipped af: Me and Taka have something to tell you all 

Makoto Naegi: What is it?

Whipped af: I'm.. No- We're gay.

Aoi Asahina: That's great! I'm proud that you two finally examined your feelings for each other. 

Naegi Komaru: You guys finally got together! Like I'm proud of you two and stuff but also it was really obvious

Chihiro Fujisaki: Celestia you owe me money

Celestia Ludenberg: Crap. How much do I owe you again?

Chihiro Fujisaki: like 20

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Wait, you guys were betting on us getting together? Was it that obvious?

Leon Kuwata: More importantly, Celestia lost a bet?

Celestia Ludenberg: Oh do shut up.

Naegi Komaru: also aoi you better have that 50$ ready

Whipped af: Why were there so many bets placed on us?

Sakura Ogami: I'm not sure..

Whipped af: at least one person here is sane!

Sakura Ogami: but i owe sayaka 10$

Whipped af: Oh fuck off

Enoshima Junko: that aside, we still haven't finished nicknames so imma do that now +_-

Enoshima Junko has changed Naegi Komaru's name to Leggo

Enoshina Junko has changed Makoto Naegi's name to Eggo

Enoshima Junko has changed Enoshima Junko's name to Juwunko

Juwunko has changed Leon Kuwata's name to He will never be ballin

Juwunko has changed Sayaka Maizono's name to Kidz bop

Juwunko has changed Yasuhiro Hagakure's name to Fairy godmother

Juwunko has changed Aoi Asahina's name to Donuts are my life source

Juwunko has changed Ishimaru Kiyotaka's name to Rides a bike(r)

Juwunko has changed Hifumi Yamada's name 2d Beta

Juwunko has changed Kyoko Kirigiri's name to Noodle Inspector

Juwunko has changed Celestia Ludenberg's name to Emo Luckster

Juwunko has changed Toko Fukawa's name to Scotch

Juwunko has changed Byakuya Togami's name to Scrooge Mc duck

Juwunko has changed Chihiro Fujisaki's name to precious

Juwunko has changed Sakura Ogami's name to Shrek

Juwunko: Enjoy! 

Juwunko: Also, Muku and I now have matching names!

Shrek: I find this a bit rude, but it is in good spirits so I suppose it is okay.

Emo Luckster: Gambling is NOT luck.

Scotch: I-I don't get mine

Juwunko: It's a brand of scissors -_-

Scotch: Still don't u-understand but o-ok

Precious: This is slander! I'm not precious

Leggo: Yes, yes you are

Eggo: I like my name :)

Scrooge Mc duck: I despise my name, and this chat

Eggo: :(

Scrooge Mc duck: Nevermind

Whipped af: Whipped

He will never be ballin: I mean, in an ideal world I wouldn't be

2d Beta: I would prefer being called the alpha and the omega, but this suffices

Fairy godmother: it was an insult dum dum

Fairy godmother: also what does my name mean

Juwunko: I was watching shrek 2 and thought of it because she 1) is magic and fortune telling in my eyes in magic and 2) she sings I need a hero so it was too good to pass down

Kidz bop: I am upset with this name ;-;

Noodle Inspector: I get noodles on my head ONE TIME-

Donuts are my lifesource: I mean.. Accurate? but kinda stupid

Juwunko: I know I was out of ideas :p

Rides a bike(r): I'm not sure what mine means?

Whipped af has muted the chat for 1 hour: Don't de purify my boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	7. Somethings up with Nagito and Hiyoko...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts!

Jabberwock crew - 2am

Racoon: Is anybody else awake? I can't sleep

Kamakura Izuru: I am

Racoon: I've been staring at my ceiling for a half an hour now 

Kamukura Izuru: Yeah, me too. I don't have a need for much sleep, but it doesn't make sleepless nights any better.

Racoon: What keeps you awake?

Kamukura Izuru: I've been having an existential crisis. Am I even human? If I have every ultimate talent, what is there to work towards? What are the extents of my abilities? If I have every talent, am I just a walking paradox? Am I the ultimate robot? How does that work? If I am the ultimate sleeper, than why can I never sleep? What is my purpose in life?

Racoon: That must be really tough to deal with. I know that it isn't quite the same, but when I get like that I try to think on a more daily basis. I don't have to plan my entire life in one night, I have the rest of my life to do that. For now just think about the moment. Personally, I think that making people happy is the purpose of life, and that includes yourself. Do something you like to do. Or do something mindless. If you do something like counting in 7's, I've heard it can help you sleep. It personally doesn't work for me, but it is worth a shot.

Kamukura Izuru: I suppose it can't hurt. Thank you, Hajime.

Racoon: No problem Izuru. 

Jabberwock crew - 7:12 am

Soda Kazuichi: Scroll up for Hajime and Izuru being soft

Racoon: And? 

Soda Kuzuichi: Fair

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki is awake!

Photo mom: @everyone School in 20 minutes!

Hiyoko Saionji: Ughhh

Mikan Tsumiki: Ibuki, where are you?

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki is in the music lab!

Mikan Tsumiki: Ok! I'll be right there!

Hiyoko Saionji: Mikan! Stop getting pity points by pretending that Ibuki is your friend!

Mikan Tsumiki: W-what? I'm s-s-sorry!

Ibuki Mioda: You have nothing to apologize for! I am your friend, and I'm not your friend out of pity! You're really nice and caring unlike the banana gremlin!

Soda Kazuichi has changed Hiyoko Saionji's name to Banana Gremlin

Mahiru Koizumi >>> Hiyoko Saionji

Mahiru Koizumi: Are you ok Hiyoko? You seem off today, and taking it out on Mikan was not cool.

Hiyoko Saionji: Leave me alone!

Mahiru Koizumi: Ok.. But just know that I'm here for you

Jabberwock crew - 7:14 am

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I should just be in the reserve course.. I don't deserve to be among the ultimates. I should just crawl back into the trash can where I belong

Racoon: Don't say that! When I first joined this class I didn't have a talent either, I was just a part of the Izuru Kamukura program, but the program made me into the ultimate counselor as a side affect. Just because you are the ultimate lucky student doesn't mean that you're worthless! Talent isn't all there is in life. You're a good person Nagito. Please don't think otherwise.

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I suppose..

Racoon: Listen. You're not trash. You're my best friend, and I hate when you self deprecate. Please stop it. You are one of the best people I know. Please believe that.

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I.. Thank you Hajime.

Nagito Komaeda >>> Hajime Hinata

Nagito Komaeda: Can.. Can you meet me after school at my lab?

Hajime Hinata: Sure! What do you need?

Nagito Komaeda: I'll tell you when you get there.

Hajime Hinata: O..k?

Jabberwock crew - 8:44 am 

Spaghettios: I hate our history professor

Sonia Nevermind: I agree! I miss Monomi but it is what it is

Gundham Tanaka: I am tempted to remind this fool of his mortal status..

Peko Pekoyama: I'm sure Monodam isn't that bad..

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: I gotta agree with Peko on that one. Monodam can't be that awful.

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki and Monodam got along surprisingly well!

Twinkies: Our schedule is really weird when you think about it.

Boyardeez nuts: Ikr! Like, who starts May and goes until June, has a two and a half month break, go September to December, have a two week break, Go January to march and have all of April off?

Nidai Nekomaru: I like the schedule! It gives us a lot of time to pursue our talents!

Spaghettios: I guess but why not just start the school year in April like every other student in Japan?

The responsible one: I hate to interrupt, but we must get back to class now.

Jabberwock crew - 3:30 pm

Ibuki Mioda: School is out!!

Boyardeez nuts: That was an interesting first day

Kamukura Izuru: My first day consisted of tests in an awful laboratory

Racoon: That sucks..

Nidai Nekomaru: To cheer us all up, how about we finish up nicknames?

Twinkies: Sure I guess

Boyardeez nuts has changed Soda Kazuichi's name to Shark kink

Shark kink: I DO NOT 

Sonia Nevermind: It all makes sense now

Shark kink: DON'T BELIEVE THEM

Sonia Nevermind: I know! I'm just joking :)

Boyardeez nuts has changed Gundham Tanaka's name to Darkness kink

Darkness kink: Your days are numbered foolish mortal. My four dark devas of destruction shall destroy your life!

Twinkies: Lol ok Gundham

Twinkies had changed Nidai Nekomaru's name to Coach dad

Coach dad: :)

Ibuki Mioda: We have nominated the dad of the group!

Ibuki Mioda has changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's name to Baby Yakuza

Baby Yakuza: I'M NOT A BABY 

Peko Pekoyama: Do not call Young Master that.

Baby Yakuza: I told you to just call me Fuyuhiko..

Banana gremlin has changed Mikan Tsumiki's name to Numbskull nurse

Numbskull nurse: I-I'm sorry f-f-for being a numbskull!

Ibuki Mioda: You're not a numbskull!!

Ibuki Mioda has changed Numbskull Nurse's name to The best nurse

The best nurse: T-thank you..

Photo Mom: I told you to stop picking on your classmates Hiyoko!

Banana gremlin: Shut up!

Banana gremlin is offline

Photo Mom: I hope she's ok.. She's been like this all day

The best nurse: I'm sorry! 

Peko Pekoyama: It's not your fault, Mikan

Sonia Nevermind has changed Peko Pekoyama's name to One woman army

Shark kink has changed Sonia Nevermind's name to Edgy Rapunzel

Racoon has changed Ibuki Mioda's name to Ice cream cone

Ice cream cone: Why?

Racoon: your hair looks like one so why not

Kamukura Izuru has changed Kamukura Izuru's name to Ultimate boredom

Racoon: anyways I have to go help Nagito with something

Racoon: see you all later

Spaghettios: See ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	8. My beloved Shumai

Class 81! - 6:28 pm

Hercule Poirot: I mean

Hercule Poirot: at least you remembered my favorite fictional detective

SHSL Gay: How could forget something my beloved Shumai said?

Hercule Poirot: Please stop calling me that. It's embarrasing

SHSL Gay: Nishishishi~ No thanks~

Magich: "~" is cursed

Freshavocadude: Agreed

Freshavocadude: Also my name is so good

Quinoa: Atua would like to know why Angie is named "Quinoa"

SHSL Gay: Eh it was the only thing that rhymed with Atua that I could think of

H isn't real: Is mine a piano joke?

SHSL Gay: Dindingdingdingding!

H isn't real: thanks, I hate it

Hercule Poirot: *tanks, I ate it

SHSL Gay: Nice one Shumai!

Hercule Poirot: Please stop..

SHSL Gay: Nishishishi~

Glockgirl: Why couldn't you have just put Gun?

SHSL Gay: Cause that's boooooring

Too many toasters: THIS IS ROBOPHOBIA

SHSL Gay: chill kii-boy it's just a joke

Too many toasters: so is your life

Spacehead: Nice one Kiibo!

Spacehead: I hate my name but at least it kinda matches Maki roll's!

Glockgirl: Call me that one more time and I will invert your limbs

Anigay: Lol Maki's doing that thing where she is pretending to be annoyed by Kaito again

Quinoa: Atua says that Maki should stop it with the cool exterior!

Glockgirl: not happening.

SHSL Gay: Oooh! Is Maki roll maaad?

Hercule Poirot: Stop it Kokichi.

Freshavocadude: anybody wanna play smash?

Kink 101: Hell yeah! Imma wreck yall!

Mom: Says the Piranha Plant main

Kink 101: THEY'RE VIABLE OK

Too many toasters: Mom who do you main?

Mom: I main Snake and secondary Kirby

Mind over men: unexpected but makes sense.. I main Zero suit!

Magich: I main robin

Magich: They are the closest magic user to actual magic 

SHSL Gay: Magic isn't real!

Hercule Poirot: Ok exclusively squirtle main

SHSL Gay: You play game and watch don't judge me!

Too many toasters: I play corrin!

True gentleman: Gonta play Roy!

ShinGUCCI: I play hero sue me

True Gentleman: Hoshi who do you play?

Gonta protection squad 2020: I main ice climbers and jigglypuff

Spacehead: Captain falcon is the only character fight me

Glockgirl: I play bayo

Anigay: Stop lying I've seen you play daisy turnip spammer

Glockgirl: shhhhh

Quinoa: I choose random to let Atua decide who I play!

Freshavocadude: I main pac-man

Hercule Poirot: his pac-man is terrifying 

Hercule Poirot: I swear he has an iq of at 300 with those hydrant snipes

H isn't real: Imagine not playing luigi, the best video game character to ever exist

Gonta protection squad 2020: anyways are we gonna play or not

Freshavocadude: Yep. Meet up in the TV room!

Mind over men: got it!

Everybody is offline

Class 81! - 9:01 pm

H isn't real: We worship Gonta now boys

SHSL Gay: I still can't believe he went off stage while charging neutral b and actually landed it on the last stock in the tourney

True gentleman: Gonta very happy now!

Hercule Poirot: well I have some casework to do so see you all later

Too many toasters: Don't overwork yourself, Okay?

Hercule Poirot: No promises

Hercule Poirot is offline

Too many toaster: If he is still working at 11 I swear to god

SHSL Gay: i'm gonna go now, i'm playing chess with Miu 

Too many toasters: see you later Kokichi

SHSL Gay is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	9. Naegami stuff and Komaru the psychologist

Happy havoc - 2:21 pm

Juwunko: why does pe class exist

Murkowo: So I can pelt you with dodgeballs

Eggo: I like pe! Our teacher is fun and actually lets us choose what to do every other class

Hifumi: Physical education is only for those who live in the third dimension

Scotch: Dude, you aren't 2d no matter how hard you try

The fourth wall: That's where you're wrong

Scrooge Mc duck: I have no time for these foolish exercises. I have the most optimized equipment to keep me in shape with minimal effort.

Noodle Inspector: Not evereybody is a CEO with practically infinite money Byakuya

Eggo: Kuya! They aren't useless!

Fairy Godmother: Kuya?

Scrooge Mc duck: Please do not call me that.

Eggo: Why nottt?? ☹️

Scrooge Mc duck: Fine..

Emo luckster: whipped

Scrooge Mc duck is offline

Eggo: what does whipped mean?

He will never be ballin: it's when you really like your spouse so you change something you do or say

Eggo: But kuya is single? 

Leggo: Don't worry about it

Eggo:??Ok?

Rides a bike(r): Komaru! Have you applied to be the ultimate psychologist yet?

Leggo: I did! I get the results back on friday!

Whipped af: Good luck

Eggo: I hope you get in sis! I know how hard you worked for this!

Juwunko: Yeah, it would be nice to see you more often

Kidz bop: Wait, Komaru, you're applying for hope's peak?!

Scotch: Good luck Komaru 

Leggo: Thank you! I'm really nervous.. 😟

Precious: I'm sure you'll get in!

Shrek: I hate to interrupt but we have to go to math now.

Rides a bike(r): Good idea! I will see you all later!

Kidz bop: See you!

Happy Havoc - 1:58 am

Scrooge Mc duck: I hate insomnia. 

Eggo: You have insomnia? That sucks.. 

Scrooge Mc duck: Why are you awake Naegi?

Eggo: I'm.. not sure. I think my anxiety about school and just.. life has finally caught up to me

Scrooge Mc duck: Dm me so we don't wake anybody else up?

Eggo: Sure

Makoto Naegi >>> Byakuya Togami

Byakuya Togami: What is bothering you?

Makoto Naegi: I feel really self-conscious right now. I feel like I can't see why anybody would ever want to hang out with me. I feel like I'm just a 10 year old and that I don't know anything. I know nothing I'm saying is probably illogical but it feels real to me. I feel like i shouldn't be at this school. I mean, I'm not even that lucky. I can only think of a couple times i was actually lucky. I just feel.. Useless.

Byakuya Togami: You're not useless. You have helped so many people in your life. You are a generous, nice person. You are one of the brightest people I know, and you are the only person that has seen past my Cold exterior and tried to make friends with me. You are the only person to see past Togami and got to know Byakuya. You're really my only friend, but you're a really good one. 

Makoto Naegi: ..Thank you Byakuya

Byakuya Togami: No, thank you for helping me to be more human.

Makoto Naegi: can i come over..?

Byakuya Togami: The door isn't locked.

Makoto Naegi: Thank you Kuya.

Byakuya Togami: Also, never speak of this conversation again

Makoto Naegi: I'm gonna expose Byakuya Togami as a soft boi!

Byakuya Togami: My lawyers will be in touch

Makoto Naegi: :)

Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	10. It'll be ok, Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND DEATH  
> Skip to the next chapter if you're uncomfortable with that  
> Also things get a bit spicy but there's no smut just making out
> 
> komaeda is sad and hinata comforts him

Hajime walked over to Nagito's dorm, curious as to what he needed assistance with. Nagito had never really needed help with much, or at least he didn't allow himself to ask an ultimate for help. Hajime assumed that Nagito just need to talk to him about something, but as to what he had no clue. Nagito had been acting a bit odd today, and he hadn't even said a single word to Hajime since he asked Hajime to come over. _Was it something you said?_ Hajime was very nervous by the time he got to Nagito's door. Hajime knocked a couple times, and all he got was a rough grumble in response.

"Who is it?" Nagito mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he lifted his head off his pillow

"It's Hajime. Can I come in?"

"Yeah.. The door is unlocked.."

Hajime gently opened the door, worried about his ~~crush~~ best friend.

"Hi Hinata-kun.."

"Nagito! Are you ok? You weren't at class today and I was worried about you.."

"I'm ok.. You don't have to worry about trash like me."

"Nagito. You are not trash. You are my best friend. Can you please believe me? I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself.."

Hajime gazed softly at Nagito, a worried expression plastered on his face. Nagito met his gaze than quickly looked away, burying his face in his pillow and softly sobbing.

"Nagito.. Whatever is going on, I'll be here for you. Ok? Now then, if you're comfortable with it, can you tell me what has been going on?"

Nagito gently sobbed and told Hajime:

"I.. I almost ended my life earlier today."

"Y-you.. You what?

Hajime was in shock. Sure, he knew that Komaeda self-deprecated a lot but.. He never thought that he would try to end his own life! Nagito sobbed into his pillow.

"I.. I got some scissors and I... I... I almost cut myself.. I went into the bathtub like the piece of trash I am and I considered ending it.. I'm such a dumbass.. I should've just ended it.."

"Nagi.."

Hajime lay down next to Nagito and embraced him.

"Are.. Is this ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.."

"It's fine Hajime.. Thank you.."

"We can talk about what happened later.. We'll call your therapist but for now, lets just focus on the present."

"Hajime.. I'm glad you are here."

"Me too Nagi.. Me too."

Nagito quietly whispered:

"I..."

Nagito stopped. He thought that Hajime couldn’t hear him, but even still he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I.. l-love you Haji."

Nagito's breathing was brought to a halt. His mouth had moved without his consciousnesses consent. He knew that Hajime didn't like him back.. he liked Chiaki, right? All he could do is hope that his crush hadn't heard.

"N-nagito!?"

Shit. Hajime probably would probably hate him now. He had to fuck up his only close friendship and confess his feeling. 

"I-I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun.. I'm a trashbag.. You should just leave me to rot.."

"N-no! I.. I love you too!"

"...!! You're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

Hajime turned Nagito around so he could look into his smoky eyes and pulled the frail boy into a kiss. It was a soft, sloppy yet passionate kiss, but for the boys it was the best kiss in the world. Hajime could feel Nagito's tears pressed against his face, so he gently wiped them away as he continued the kiss. Hajime pressed his tongue against the room of Nagito's mouth, acting as a way to ask for permission. Nagito happily complied by softly sucking on his tongue, getting him a soft moan from the brunette. Nagito pulled gently on Hajime's soft hair, deepening the kiss into a passionate mess. Hajime ran out of breath, and as he gently pulled away a string of saliva connected the two boy's mouths. 

"Did that answer your question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is different from my normal format but I wanted to try and write an angst thing with a bit of smut and I think it worked?? Idk tho the pacing was really hard. Tomorrow I will return to the normal chatfic format but for now, enjoy!
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	11. Helpless~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oumasai progresses and the class talks about musicals.

Class 81- 1:01 pm

H isn't real: We get to find out the school musical on monday!! (Please be Heathers aa)

Magich: I kinda hope it's wicked but I don't have a good singing voice so yeah

Mom: Personally I hope it is Hamilton, for no other reason then I want to audition for Eliza

Too many toasters: I didn't know you liked theater Mom!

Hercule Poirot: I hope it's Dear Evan Hansen. 

Too many toasters: You'd make a great Evan!

True Gentleman: Gonta like all music! Musicals too!

Anigay: Honestly mean girls would be great

Mind over men: Im not one for theater really

Freshavocadude: In the heights would be sick

ShinGUCCI: I agree with Amami on this one.

Spacehead: I don't really care what musical it is, but if I could choose I would choose Hamilton!

Glockgirl: I think you are all forgetting about the best musical, Beetlejuice.

Spacehead: I didn't know you liked theater, Maki Roll!

Glockgirl: Do not call me that.

SHSL Gay: Awww, Maki doesn't like her boyfriend calling her pet names?~

Glockgirl: Do you want to die?

Gonta protection squad 2020: Sure

True Gentleman: D: Hoshi! No dying!

Gonta Protection squad 2020: Nvm

True Gentleman: :D

SHSL Gay: Nishishi~ You wouldn't actually kill me!

Glockgirl is offline.

SHSL Gay: Shit.

SHSL Gay: Shumai! Can I come to your roooooom?

Hercule Poirot: You're on your own Kichi

SHSL Gay: :(

Spacehead: Hey! We're not together!

Spacehead: Also, "Kichi"?

Hercule Poirot is offline

Kink 101: Lol the virgin slipped up

SHSL Gay: nah, he was just abbreviating 

Quinoa: Atua detects bullshit!

H isn't real: Kokichi for a pathological liar, that was a really shitty lie

SHSL Gay is offline

Kokichi Ouma has created the chat How do I gay

Kokichi Ouma has added Amami Rantaro and 3 others to the chat

Amami Rantaro: What is this

Kokichi Ouma: I need advice

Tenko Chibashira: I suppose I can help a degenerate..

Tsumugi Shirogane: What is it you need?

Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta not sure why he here, but Gonta will help!

Kokichi Ouma: I'm only gonna say this once but Gonta is such a positive, pure, person that I'm not sure I can even feel negative emotions around him. Now forget you heard this from the ultimate supreme leader of evil!

Amami Rantaro: A rare soft Kokichi!

Amami Rantaro: anyways, why are we here?

Kokichi Ouma: I got all the people in my class that I know are gay/lesbian (and Gonta) to help me out

Tsumugi Shirogane: Help with what?

Kokichi Ouma: Well.. I have an obvious crush on Shuichi, but I keep scaring him away. I know that he is bi, but I'm not sure if he likes me. I keep getting flustered whenever I am talking to him, and he seems awkward as well. I normally would take this as a sign that my feelings are probably mutual, but Shuichi is generally awkward with everyone. I want to confess to him but.. I'm super nervous. So what I'm saying is: do you think he likes me back and if so how should I confess?

Tenko Chabashira: Ok, that's a lot to unpack. I don't think you are really scaring him away, he just tends to be really awkward when it comes to this sort of things.

Amami Rantaro: There's no way Shuichi doesn't return your feelings. I can't count the amount of times he has been in my dms talking about you. Yes, he hasn't technically said he has a crush on you, saying and I quote "aaa fuck Kokichi so so cute help" isn't something that a friend says about another friend in dms. 

Tsumugi Shirogane: Honestly, the best way to confess is to just go up and talk to them. I know it's insanely hard to do but it really is all you can do without looking like a fool. It should be easier knowing he likes you back, so just.. be Kokichi. He likes you for you so just talk to him.

Kokichi Ouma: oh..! Being real I never can see that he likes me but I guess talking to him is better than living with the uncertainty of not knowing. I know it is almost confirmed he likes me but that doesn't confirm my brain..

Amami Rantaro: Would you like me to send him somewhere to meet you?

Kokichi Ouma: o-ok..

Amami Rantaro >>> Saihara Shuichi

Amami Rantaro: Hey, can you go to the 3rd floor library in two minutes?

Saihara Shuichi: Sure. What do you need?

Amami Rantaro: Just go there please.

Saihara Shuichi: Ok?

How do I gay - 12:56 pm

Amami Rantaro: 3rd floor library. You owe me one.

Kokichi Ouma: Thank you!

Gonta gokuhara: Good luck Kokichi!

Kokichi Ouma is offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	12. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter cause I don't have time to make a long one rn

Happy Havoc - 7:27 am

Juwunko: School is cancelled woooooooo

Scrooge Mc duck: You wake me up simply to bother me. Typical.

Eggo: Kuya, be nice!

Scrooge Mc duck: I am not a nice man, I am a corporate bastard.

Eggo: No you aren't! I know that you're good inside!

Scrooge Mc duck: You don't know me at all.

Eggo: :( You're not heartless! I know it!

Scrooge Mc duck: Shut up. 

Eggo: Fine! Just because you're embarrassed about the fact that you are human! If you insist, I'll treat you like a heartless corporate entity!

Scrooge Mc duck: Very well!

Scrooge Mc duck and Eggo are offline.

Leggo: I better go talk to him..

Rides a bike(r): I get worried when our class has an argument. 

Whipped af: I'll be right there babe

Rides a bike(r): :)

He will never be ballin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rides a bike(r): Why are you using that face?

Fairy godmother: Leon no don't depurify him

Rides a bike(r): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rides a bike(r): I learned how to type it!

Fairy godmother: LEON NO

Rides a bike(r): What did Leon do?

Whipped af: It's nothing babe

Rides a bike(r): Ok!

Murkowo: Kyoko, can you come over? I need somebody to study with.

Noodle Inspector: Sure. I will be right there.

Naegi Komaru >>> Makoto Naegi

Naegi Komaru: You know how he gets sometimes.

Makoto Naegi: I know it's just.. I hate it when he acts this way. Like, he can't show a single shred of humanity before going ice cold for three days. I just.. I like him a lot you know.. But I hate it when he lashes out at me! Like, I'm the only one who tries to get to know him but he just throws me away and treats me like crap as soon as I get close to him. I mean, we hung out last night and he does this? I'm sick of it. Until he sees his mistake, I am not going to rebuild the bridges.

Naegi Komaru: I get it. Give him some time to calm down. He is afraid of being human, and he likes you a lot too. He sees you as his best and only friend but he is scared of going against what his dad conditioned him to believe. Let him have some time to realize how he is treating you. I get it will be frusterating.

Makoto Naegi: thanks sis. Love u

Naegi Komaru: Love u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	13. Poor Hiyoko (read the summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE
> 
> also I'm setting up a despair disease arc
> 
> I will give 5 people the despair disease in each class, and you all get to decide who! The poll closes at 5:00 pm EST.  
> Poll links:  
> Class 79: https://linkto.run/p/SQADCP28  
> Class 80: https://linkto.run/p/BOHS3KBM  
> Class 81: https://linkto.run/p/SZLZINBR
> 
> Copy and paste these links into google to vote!
> 
> Oh and I am deciding a sixth one for each class based on who i want to write

Jabberwock crew - 4:02 pm

Spaghettios: Has anybody seen Nagito today? I don’t have many classes with him but I haven’t seen him at all 

Twinkies: I haven’t

Coach dad: Neither have I

Photo Mom: Have either of asked Hajime?

Raccoon: I’m next to him rn 

The responsible one: Is he ok? Why wasn’t he at school?

Raccoon: He told me to tell you all that you shouldn’t worry but hes lying so let me ask him again what he wants me to say

Raccoon: He said I could tell you all that he was feeling awful and tried to end his life. Atm we’re cuddling

Shark kink: Oh shit. Tell him on my behalf that we are here for him. 

Raccoon: Will do. Also we’re boyfriends now so that’s nice

Edgy Rapunzel: Congrats! Also tell Nagito that we have his back.

Ice cream cone: Ibuki congratulates the happy couple! Also Nagito, we all love you and we are happy you’re here 

The best nurse: I agree! We care about you Nagito

Photo Mom: I’m sorry to interrupt but have you all seen Hiyoko?

Darkness kink: I believe I saw the demon on the stairs to the roof..

Photo Mom: WHAT

Photo Mom: I GOTTA GO 

Photo Mom is offline

Ultimate Boredom: I hope that she is ok.. She does bring a lot of entertainment.

Raccoon: Not the time Izuru

Mahiru dashed up to the roof, putting the ultimate athlete to shame. She bust open the doors to the roof, panting as she scanned for Hiyoko. When she heard sobbing, she ran towards the source of the noise.

“Hiyoko!” 

“M-m-m-m-mahiru!”

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"N-no.. I'm not ok.." Hiyoko cried. She hugged Mahiru and sobbed.

"Shhh.. It's gonna be ok.. I'm here.. I'm here.."

Hiyoko sniffed and said:

"My father p-passed away.. I was sad a-and I couldn't think straight, so I-I-I came up here and almost t-threw myself off before I realized what I was doing.. I-I'm sorry for not t-telling you.."

"Hiyoko.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA 1,000 NOTES ALREADY AND 85 KUDOS AS WELL nah but for real thank you for all the support :D Your kind words in the comments really mean a lot to me
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	14. Despaaair~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despair disease introduction
> 
> I will give 5 people the despair disease in each class, and you all get to decide who! The poll closes at 5:00 pm EST.  
> Poll links:  
> Class 79: https://linkto.run/p/SQADCP28  
> Class 80: https://linkto.run/p/BOHS3KBM  
> Class 81: https://linkto.run/p/SZLZINBR

Mahiru and Hiyoko slowly walked back to Mahiru's dorm, talking along the way. Mahiru was determined to help Hiyoko, but she knew that trying to cheer her up wouldn't help at the moment. She let Hiyoko cry and complain, gently comforting the small girl. Mahiru and Hiyoko were similar in how they both put on a confident display, but they were very self-conscious inside. Perhaps that is why tell were so close. They say that opposites attract, and that held true for Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiru tended to be calm yet caring, while Hiyoko was unstable and rude. When they arrived at Mahiru's dorm, they lay down and appreciated each other. They talked about whatever came to mind, mostly about death. It occurred to Mahiru that the others were likely worried about Hiyoko, so she opened her phone to 26 texts.

Jabberwock crew - 4:41 pm 

Spaghettios: Mahiru? Is Hiyoko ok?

Photo mom: She's ok. She is very unstable right now because her dad died. She almost jumped off the roof but right before she did it she snapped out of it and sat there until I got to her.

Despair? I hardly even know her!: Wait, she stopped right before she did it right? What did she think then?

Photo mom: She says to have all of a sudden remembered a weird island for a brief moment and it invoked a lot of emotion in her to the point where she couldn't even move on her own. 

Despair? I hardly even know her!: What the fuck

Despair? I hardly even know her!: that happened to me as well.

Twinkies: This is really weird..

The best nurse: When Hiyoko is more stable can you send her to my lab? Nagito, come as well.

One woman army: What do you need them for?

The best nurse: I think they might have a disease dubbed the "despair disease"

Shark kink: Damn that sounds scary

The responsible one: What does the disease do?

The best nurse: Apparently it either amplifies or changes your personality to an extreme point and a very common symptom is almost ending yourself but than not being able to move. It is a really weird disease, but it is kinda scary. There is a chance you two don't have it, but the only way for me to know is to test the two of them.

Banana gremlin: I'll go now..

Photo mom: I'll come as well.

Raccoon: Me and Nagi are on our way.

Raccoon and three others are offline.

Jabberwock crew - 5:09 pm

The best nurse: Both Hiyoko and Nagito have a minor case of the despair disease. If it got any worse you two would have a different personality or even kill somebody than yourself. 

The responsible one: It's a good thing we identified it early than.

The best nurse: We are going to have to quarantine the infected in the hospital wing.

Raccoon: Ok.. I'll visit often Nagi

Despair? I hardly even know her!: Love you

Raccoon: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	15. The SHSL Gay strikes again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tries to confess but an unfortunate clumsy step isn't helping.. Or is it?

Kokichi nervously walked to the library, thinking about what to say. He slowly walked up the staircase, reading the sign that said third floor. Kokichi had never been one for reading, he'd rather go mess with people or play video games. He was a person that loved being around people, so the thought of reading in an empty library for fun sounded like an obscure form of punishment to him. He knew where the library was because of a school project he did with Shuichi that one time, but he never thought he would go back. Yet here he was, fidgeting with his fingers outside the library, trying to work up the courage to confess to his crush. The blue haired boy inside the library quietly read the book he always carried around with him, wondering why Rantaro sent him here. Kokichi started to walk away when his coat got caught on the door handle and tugged open the door, dragging Kokichi along with it. It slammed Kokichi into the wall, getting his leg stuck in a broken floorboard. He had to grab on to the bottom of the door so he didn't fall down to the second floor.

_Shit._

Here he was, about to walk away from his crush, not being able to work up the courage to confess when he just _**had**_ to be a klutz and get caught in an embarrassing position. When the blue haired boy heard the ruckus he ran over to the door, worried that something had fell when he saw the purple haired boy gotten stuck on the door handle.

"Hi Shumai.."

"Kokichi? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am!.. No. Does it look like I'm ok?” 

"I'm sorry.. Here, grab my hand. I'll help you up."

Kokichi blushed and grabbed the tall boy's hand. Shuichi looked away, trying to hide the redness on his face. The taller boy pulled the smaller boy up and stumbled backwards from the sudden release of pressure. Shuichi fell down backwards, and Kokichi fell directly on top of him.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry." Shuichi said, quickly looking away.

"A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah.. I do have a spot on lips though.. Could.. C-could you get it for me?"

 _Holy shit._ Was Shuichi really asking him for a kiss? This had to be a prank, right? Even if it was.. Kokichi really wanted to kiss him. The smaller boy pulled him in for a kiss, their lips softly touching as Kokichi's soft hair seemed to wrap around the taller boy's face. Kokichi was soft, but Shuichi could handle more. The taller boy pulled the other closer, staring into his amethyst eyes. He pressed his tongue softly into Kokichi's mouth, making sure that Kokichi wanted this as well. Kokichi pulled on Shuichi's hair and pushed his tongue into Shuichi's mouth with fervor. Shuichi replied by softly sucking on his tongue, moaning into the smaller's mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever, but all good things had to come to an end. The two gently parted, staring at each other with love in their eyes. They pulled in for another kiss when Byakuya saw the two boys making out on the floor.

"Oh.. I apologize."

The two flushed faces turned even redder as they turned to each other, realizing what just had occurred.

"T-that was embarrassing.."

"Yeah.. I still wanna kiss you though."

"Ah..!"

After another long kiss the two boys pulled away. 

"I love you Shumai."

"I.. I love you too."

"..We should get up."

"Yeah.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	16. Happy birthday Kirumi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class plans a surprise birthday party for Kirumi

Class 81 - 2:29 am

Too many toasters: is anybody awake

Kink 101: I am. Whatcha need?

Too many toasters: I'm scared of myself. I can't die like you all can. You all eventually will pass away but I will just stay here. The only way I can die is to get rid of my memory core and my body, but if that happens it will likely be my choice and that is horrifying. I don't even know if I can feel emotion. Am I sentient, or am I just a complex ai? Am I even real, or am I just another mindless machine? Why was I made? I'm not even alive. I am just a.. thing created to pretend to be alive. Can I feel love? Can I feel in general? 

Kink 101: Wow. I can't solve many of those problems, but I know one thing for sure: you can definitely feel emotions. Are you an ai? Yes, but you still have a soul. I can see it in you. Humans are just a brain, but we have souls as well. You can feel a lot of emotion, more than most humans.

Too many toasters: Thank you, Miu.

Kink 101: No fuckin problem!

Too many toasters: Anyways, you should get to sleep. Humans your age need at least 8 hours of sleep to function well!

Kink 101: yeah, yeah. Goodnight keebs

Too many toasters: good night!

Class 81! - 6:56 am

SHSL Gay: Shumai where are youuu

Hercule Poirot: I'm at my desk doing casework

SHSL Gay: Come back to bed :(

Hercule Poirot: I have work.. 

SHSL Gay: Pleeeeease! I'm cold..

Hercule Poirot: Fine.. 

SHSL Gay: Yay!

Hercule Poirot: I'll be at your dorm soon just give me a second

SHSL Gay: :)))

Hercule Poirot: Love you..

SHSL Gay: You too!

Freshavocadude: This is the groupchat dude

Hercule Poirot: Oh..

Hercule Poirot: And I was going to try to keep it a secret..

SHSL Gay: Well yeah! Shumai and I are boyfriends!

Hercule Poirot: Were going with boyfriends?

SHSL Gay: If you're ok with that..

Hercule Poirot: I'm ok with it! I just haven't had a boyfriend before

SHSL Gay: What? But you're so cute! How have you not had a bf before?

Hercule Poirot: Thanks..

Hercule Poirot: Can u come give me a hug koko

Freshavocadude: Whipped

SHSL Gay: Of course I am! How could you not love my wonderful boyfriend?

Spacehead: By liking girls

SHSL Gay: you misspelled maki

Hercule Poirot: Kokichi.

SHSL Gay: fine..

Freshavocadude: @everyone I know yall are lurking rn

H isn’t real: It’s true but did you have to say it?

ShinGUCCI: Yes, I am lurking. What of it?

Mind over men: Stupid degenerate male! You don't even realize that lurking is weird

SHSL Gay: You were lurking too

ShinGUCCI: I enjoy watching humanity from a third person perspective. Humanity is truly beautiful when you view it from an outsiders lens

Magich: You're creepy..

Quinoa: Angie agrees with Korekiyo!

Freshavocadude: Anyways, yall wanna play jackbox?

Anigay: Sure!

Mom: I unfortunately cannot, for I am on duty until 5:00 pm.

Hercule Poirot: That's a shame.

Spacehead: Be right there!

Spacehead and 14 others are offline.

Kaede handed out the job sheets to the rest of the class for Kirumi's party. They had had Monokuma give Kirumi tasks to keep her distracted until 5:00 pm so they could throw up the decorations in the basement lounge. 

Job sheet:

Kaede: Organize the room and oversee the party  
Korekiyo: Organize the music and help cook.  
Kokichi: Bake with Shuichi  
Shuichi: Bake with Kokichi  
Angie: Organize decorations  
Tsumugi: Organize decorations  
Miu: Collect the present than help whoever needs it  
Rantaro: Come up with things to do with Kaito  
Kaito: Come up with things to do with Rantaro

After the party:

Maki, Tenko, Kiibo, Himiko and Gonta: Help clean up and don't let Kirumi clean.

During the preparation Izuru decided to join in because "there was nothing better to do" but the slightly red tint on his face gave away ulterior motives.

"Okay, Lets do this everyone!"

Kirumi didn't let herself get tired. If she wanted to fulfill every deed she could, relaxation was off the table. However, when principal Monokuma ordered her to go relax in the basement lounge, she was forced to comply. She briskly and gracefully walked down to the lounge, only to be greeted to a dark, empty hallway that led to the lounge. She reached for the light switch, but when she saw that the switch was covered in what looked to be blood she quickly recoiled away. She walked forwards slowly only to see a tripwire on the floor. The floor seemed unstable, and it looked like it was blood stained. The whole hallway was giving off a scary atmosphere, and she had to admit that it was getting to her. She carefully avoided it, and nervously opened the door to see nothing but a single stool in the center of the dark room being illuminated by a spotlight. On it was a single piece of paper, but she couldn't make out what it said. She knew it was almost definitely a trap, but she had good enough antithetical skills that she knew she could probably avoid it. She started to walk towards the stool and than all of a sudden the lights flew on and she was greeted by a chorus of:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

"We knew that you like haunted houses, so for your party we made a horror themed hallway to surprise you!"

Kirumi couldn't hide the smile on her face as she saw all her class plus Izuru smiling at her.

"Thank you for this, everyone. I love and appreciate you all."

Izuru looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	17. Love and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The polls broke but I can roughly remember what people voted for however it might not be exact so sorry about that.
> 
> Naegi and Togami get it together and Ishimaru is infected.

Happy Havoc - 7:16 am

Rides a bike(r): Mondo where are yiuujjhxxcfyguhijokp[

Whipped af: Taka?

Whipped af: Are you there?

Whipped af: Babe?

Whipped af: I'm gonna get him

Whipped af is offline

Precious: That was weird

Eggo: I hope they're okay..

Kidz bop: I'm sure they're fine!

Donuts are my lifesource: How can you be so sure?

Kidz bop: I'm psychic!

Kidz bop: Kidding, I just have a hunch

Scrooge Mc duck: I have no interest in these lowly conversations.

Juwunko: Than why are you even replying? Or even more, why does it say you've read almost every message in this chat? 

Murkrowo: He's trying to convince himself 

Whipped af is online:

Whipped af: OK WHAT THE FUCK

Whipped af: TAKA'S ACTING REALLY WEIRD

2d beta: What did he do?

Scotch: He's typing you idiot

Leggo: Toko!

Whipped af: When I got to his dorm he was passed out and than he woke up and yelled "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" and tried to punch me and I'm so confused

Noodle Inspector: Wait what

Noodle Inspector: Something is definitely up

Rides a bike(r): Shut the fuck up 

Rides a bike(r): Nobody gives a shit

He will never be ballin: Oh WOW

Shrek: Perhaps get him to Mikan?

Whipped af: On it.

Whipped af is offline. 

Emo luckster: This is.. odd

Fairy Godmother: What just happened?

He will never be ballin: You tell me dude

Eggo: since ishimaru isn't here I'll say that we have to get to class for him

Noodle Inspector: Good idea

Happy havoc - 7:15 pm

Whipped af: Apparently Taka has something called the despair disease which alter your personality and/or amplifies your emotions to a dangerous extent so he has to stay in the nurses wing for the foreseeable future 

Whipped af: Hiyoko and Nagito have it in class 80

Leggo: That seems scary

Leggo: On a brighter note, I have been accepted as the SHSL Psychotherapist! 

Eggo: Congrats sis!

Eggo: I'm just lucky..

Noodle Inspector: You're also the ultimate hope.

Scotch: congrats Komaru!

Precious: Yay Komaru!

Leggo: aww thanks you all

Kidz bop: anyways @everyone ice cream to celebrate/cheer us up?

He will never be ballin: Be right there!

He will never be ballin and 16 others are offline

The class went to an ice cream parlor called "cream king" and Makoto tried to pay before Byakuya interrupted and payed. 

"You didn't have to do that Byakuya. I could've payed." 

"I didn't have to, but I'd rather pay than allow a commoner to waste their money on this."

"Oh, I am nothing but a commoner then? Is that all I am to you?"

"Ye-N-I don't know. I don't know what you are to me. I don't know why the heartless heir of the Togami corporation cares about you. I don't know why I treat everybody, but more so you like shit.I don't know why you decided to talk to me, and where you got the idea that I am more than an heir. I don't know why you saw anything in me. I don't know what emotion I feel in your presence that makes me fight so hard to push you away than instantly regret it. I don't know who you are. I don't know why I simultaneously want to be around you and yet I don't. I don't know feelings. I don't know anything. I don't know!" Togami yelled, his voice wavering as he went further on. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the tears that were forming on his face. 

"I'm a heartless heir. I can't feel emotion. And yet, I want to let the emotion in when I'm around you. I hate it, but I love you!" Togami yelled.

"You.. what?"

Byakuya's heart stopped beating as he realized what he had said. He had just confessed his love to Makoto, something that he hadn't even realized he had. No, that wasn't true. He had shut off his feelings for so long that he almost convinced himself he had none. He had been so close, and this boy had to ruin it. This boy who saw past Togami and saw Byakuya. This boy who was shut off so many times but kept coming back. This boy who had resurfaced Byakuya's worst nightmare: emotion.This boy that saw the good in Byakuya. This boy with perfect brown hair, soft green eyes and a happy yet serious and caring attitude that made Byakuya fall for him. Byakuya was meant to only date women for the sole purpose of creating a worthy heir, yet this beautiful boy had put a hole in the plan. This boy who now hated him. Byakuya teared up and looked away.

"I'm sorry Naegi.." The tall boy mumbled, feeling the shame rise to his cheeks.

"W-why are you sorry? I.. I always thought that I was the only one who felt this way.." Makoto said, tugging on his sleeve and looking away.

"..."

"..."

Byakuya couldn't think straight. He couldn't form words to respond to Makoto with, so he used his actions instead. He pulled Makoto into a kiss, being woefully inexperienced but trying his best for Naegi. Naegi froze in shock for a brief moment, before gently melting into the kiss. The taller boy pushed his tongue into Naegi's mouth, Naegi eagerly sucking on it to deepen the kiss. They continued like this for a bit longer, but they eventually pulled away and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. 

"I love you so much.."

Makoto responded by pulling the taller boy in for another kiss.

"Hey Makoto, what's taking you so l- oh!" Aoi chirped

"I'll.. I'll leave you two to it."

The two boys looked at each other, faces flushed even redder than before.

"Shit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude
> 
> Notes:


	18. They gossip as I sip my coffee and smirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musical is revealed and a cute scene with Ibuki and Mikan

Jabberwock crew: 4:02 pm

Ice cream cone: @everyone The musical is In the heights!!!!

Racoon: Nice! Finally one musical I actually like

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I.. I liked seussical 

Racoon: Nagito baby, I love you so much but that is an invalid opinion

Baby Yakuza: Seussical was awful

One woman army: Young master, aren't you the one that cried when you didn't get the role

Boyardeez nuts: Lmao 

The responsible one: I am not into theater for the most part, or at least acting in general.

Shark kink: Ok ultimate imposter

Banana gremlin: I really like in the heights!

Boyardeez nuts: Eh It's okay

Ultimate boredom: I think it is fairly good music-wise but the plot is lacking

Edgy Rapunzel: I loved it!

The best nurse: Hiyoko just baked three dozen cookies for you all. I think the disease is making her really nice and I'm relieved especially since I have Ishimaru on my hands.. 

Coach dad: That's great!

Twinkies: I am not going to let her live this down

Spaghettios: How is Ishimaru faring?

The best nurse: I had to give him some sleeping pills to calm down.. There are five holes in my wall because of him.

Spaghettios: Poor dude.. Are you okay?

The best nurse: Yeah im fine

Ice cream cone: Ibuki's bullshit alarm is going off! I will be right there so Mikan doesn't overwork herself!

The best nurse: It's okay

Photo Mom: I have to second Ibuki on this one. Overworking yourself won't do any good! 

The responsible one: ^^ You already do a very good job as a nurse already, you must take care of yourself as well.

The best nurse: I am really not that good.. 

Coach dad: You are great! Do not doubt yourself!

Racoon: Take the compliment. Especially cause it's true.

The best nurse: I'm sorry!

Ice cream cone: No need to be. 

The best nurse: Sorry Ibuki..

Banana gremlin: Don't be! You have nothing to be sorry for! 

Ibuki walked to the nurse's dorm with the intent to check on Mikan and to hang out a bit. She peered in the window and saw Mikan texting on her computer, frowning as she put her head down in her hands. Ibuki silently crept into the room, sneaking up to the stressed out nurse. 

The best nurse: sorryyhglkkh;l;'

Twinkies: Mikan?

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Ibuki yelped, jumped forwards to tickle the unsuspecting purple haired girl.

"AHEE! AHAHA ST-STOP I-IT!" 

"If you want Ibuki to seize the tickling, say that you are a great person!"

"S-s-sORRAHAHAHAhaha!" 

"Say it!"

"B-b-b-but I'm n-not a gOOHOHOOAHAHA!"

"If you wont say it, I'll have to make you say it!"

"SorrAHEEHEEHEEHAHA!!"

"Repeat after me: I am a good person!"

"I-I'm not a GAHHAhAHhaHA!"

"You are a great person!"

"O-o-o-ok!"

"Say it..." Ibuki encouraged.

".."

"You got it, just say it!"

"I-I-I-I-I am a g-g-g-good p-person!" 

"Yay! You said it!" Ibuki chirped. Ibuki looked at the nurse with pride as the two lay on the nurse's bed.

"T-thank you Ibuki."

"..For what?"

"F-for being a great friend.. For b-believing in me.. For being there for m-me.. Even th-though I don't d-deserve it.."

"Of course you deserve it! You are incredible, and i just wish that you would believe in yourself more often."

".."

"Thank you Ibuki."

"No problem! Now lets play some uno with the rest of the class to cheer up."

"..R-race me there?"

"My legs are too tired to race, maybe next time though!"

"I-I'm sorr-" Mikan tried to say, before getting interrupted by Ibuki dashing off.

"H-hey! No fair!" Mikan giggled as she ran after the girl in a race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to In the Heights yet do it it's by the same man who made hamilton and it is my LIFESOURCE
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	19. Tears and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT
> 
> Koramami stuff and Korekiyo's sister is a jerk. (yes another gay confession chapter the gay in me is too strong)((and yes I'm gay and a boy ok thx))
> 
> Also I know this has nothing to do with the chapter but all three classes are the same grade ok thx

Class 81 - 4:22 pm

Hercule Poirot: Has anybody seen Kokichi? 

SHSL Gay: Nope!

Hercule Poirot: Where are you :(

SHSL Gay: I'm in places unknown to human eyes~ 

Hercule Poirot: But that's a lie

SHSL Gay: Everybody steals my lines ;-;

Hercule Poirot: But really, where r u 

SHSL Gay; I'm nowhere!

Hercule Poirot: :( my bed is cold koko

SHSL Gay:

SHSL Gay: Goddammit I can't resist that name

Hercule Poirot: <33

SHSL Gay: <333

Hercule Poirot: <3333

SHSL Gay: <33333

True Gentleman: <333 :D

Gonta protection squad 2020: Honestly, Gonta is the only one who can use "<3" with anybody and nobody questions it

True Gentleman: Gonta loves all his classmates! :D

Gonta protection squad: Too pure,,

Spacehead: Did you guys hear? The musical is in the heights!

H isn't real: Eh, not bad

Freshavocadude: Nice! That's one of my favorites

Mom: I apologize for interrupting, but why do I hear crying?

SHSL Gay: I can confirm it's not me or Shumai

Spacehead: Not me! And I am training with Maki roll right now so it isn't her either!

Anigay: I think it's coming from Korekiyo's room..

Freshavocadude: Shit. I'll check on him..

Kink 101: I hope the gothic slug is ok

Gonta protection squad 2020: Not the time.

Rantaro ran to Korekiyo's room, knowing that his friend almost never cried unless something big happened. He arrived at the ultimate anthropologist's dorm and knocked on the pale white door.

"Can I come in Korekiyo?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Rantaro."

"Come in.."

Rantaro opened the door a bit too hastily for the situation, worried about his friend. Rantaro had found that it was hard to get closer to his ~~crush~~ friend, but he was very glad he did. Korekiyo was really interesting and surprisingly kind once you got to know him. Not to mention that he was really hot, but Rantaro would rather be hit in the head with a shot put ball than admit that. 

"What's wrong dude?"

"..."

"Kiyo?"

"My sister got out of prison today, and a-a-and she was seen in town today.."

"If you're comfortable telling me, could you tell me why your sister was in prison?

".."

"O-only if you are okay with it.."

"S-she sexually assaulted me.. I had to fight a giant court battle with her which put me in debt, but I managed to get her some time and a restraining order. She had the better lawyer so she got away with only 8 years.. One time she broke out of prison, a-a-and she found me a-and she.. she.. she.."

"W-wow.. I'm.. I'm sorry dude.. I don't know what to say. If it makes you feel any better know that I'm here for you. I can't fix the past, but I will try to make sure that your future is good. You're my best friend and I'll try to protect you, cause that's what friends do. I can't imagine what that must be like, I'm just glad that I can help you through it."

"..Thank you Rantaro."

"No problem Kork."

".."

"..."

"Can.. C-can we cuddle..?"

"O-ok Kork..!"

The two boys cuddled warmly with each other, both awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position while also trying to not make cuddling as friends awkward. They normally wouldn't think it was that awkward, but the fact that both of them were oblivious to the crushes the other had on them made both boys uncomfortable. 

"Hey Rantaro?"

"Yeah Kork?"

"...."

"Kork?"

"ᴵ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ" Korekiyo mumbled.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, it-it's nothing."

"You sure?"

".."

"...."

"I-I said that I.. I love you!"

"K-Kork?!" Rantaro replied.

Korekiyo's face turned red and he pulled up his mask to attempt to cover his blush.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me.." Said the embarrassed boy, his voice trailing off as he ended his sentence.

"..."

"..."

"I l-love you too."

"R-really!"

"Of course!"

"Y-you know what they say.. Evidence is everything."

"I-is that your cheesy way of asking me for a kiss?"

"..Yes."

Rantaro pulled Korekiyo into a kiss, pulling his mask down and being very soft as he didn't want to overstep. Korekiyo felt at peace with his new boyfriend in his arm. He almost managed to forget the awful situation he was in, but he decided that he didn't care. All he wanted to think about was the fact that his crush was kissing him. All he wanted to do is focus on the pretty light-green haired boy who was softly kissing him. Korekiyo deepened the kiss, transforming it into a deep french kiss. The only other times he had done this with somebody was with his sister, but this was different. This time he was doing it with somebody he liked. This time the person who was kissing him was slow and soft, making sure that the long haired boy was okay with it. Even though it was a very soft kiss, it brought back some bad memories, and Korekiyo was starting to feel uncomfortable. He pulled away and his eyes teared up.

"Kiyo? Are you okay?" Said the green haired boy, concerned about his friend? Boyfriend? He didn't know.

Korekiyo sniffed and said: "I.. I'm sorry.. It felt nice a-and I thought I was ready but it still brought back memories from h-her.. I get if you don't want to be with me now.."

"Kiyo. Look at me. It's okay. I love you, and the fact that you aren't ready to kiss is okay with me. I.. I've crushed on you for half a year now, and I want to help you through anything."

Korekiyo made a teary smile and said: "Thank you for that, Rantaro. I-I'm glad you understand."

"Of course Kork."

"S-so.. Are we boyfriends now?"

Rantaro smiled and said: "I would like that."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Whipped af  
> Mukuro Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Emo luckster  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: Scrooge Mc duck  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Eggo  
> Komaru: Leggo  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	20. Masterminding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mastermind was junko btw
> 
> Sorry about the wait for the chapter, I have been feeling stressed due to quarantine but I'm better now! I made this chapter longer cause of that. Also, I didn't do "Chihiro is a boy" because I want to make an arc for that. 
> 
> PS:The next chapters will be a lot of dispair disease!
> 
> PPS: Every 25 chapters I will do a qna with the whole cast so leave your questions in the comments!

Happy havoc - 2:59 am

Eggo has changed Scrooge Mc duck's name to SHSL Boyfriend

Eggo has changed Eggo's name to Truly lucky 

Truly lucky: :)

Truly lucky is offline

Happy havoc - 7:47 am

He will never be ballin: Makoto what the hell did I miss

Kidz bop: I second that

Noodle Inspector: I third that

Leggo: Mako I had a feeling you were bi but my gaydar was sooooo off for Byakuya

SHSL Boyfriend: 

SHSL Boyfriend: Makoto, please talk to me when before you do something like this again. I wasn't planning on coming out for a while, but I suppose there is no use hiding it now. Yes, Makoto and I are dating; We got together last night.

SHSL Boyfriend: Also, Makoto, why were you up at 2 am?

Truly lucky: I'm sorry Byakuya, I was just really happy that I got to be with you. I didn't know that it would make you uncomfortable, and I really didn't intend to do this. 

SHSL Boyfriend: It's okay Makoto. However, you dodged my question. Why were you up so late? It's not healthy.

Truly lucky: I was studying..

SHSL Boyfriend: I don't like that I have to say this, but you need to stop overworking yourself. 

Truly lucky: I'm not overworking myself!

SHSL Boyfriend: Yes, you are. You studied for 8 hours straight two days ago.

Truly lucky: I need to though. I don't have any talent.. I need to at least be as good as I can in my studies to make up for that. I feel like I need to this stuff to prove my worth.

SHSL Boyfriend: I don't like expressing pda, but I swear I will come over there and hug the self-deprecation out of you until you beg for mercy

Truly lucky: I.. wouldn't hate that.

SHSL Boyfriend is offline

Scotch: I didn't know Byakuya had a soft side..

Fairy godmother: Makoto and Byakuya as a couple weirdly makes sense

Leggo: On a different note, how is Ishimaru faring @Whipped af

Whipped af: He's getting worse.. I'm really worried because he is starting to get less violent towards others and more towards himself.. I've been staying in the medical wing for as long as I can each day, and Mikan has had to hide all the needles etc. In a safe to protect him from himself. I'm really worried.. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. I can't let that happen. 

Precious: Oh wow.. I'm so sorry..

Leggo: I'm going to try and help him, being the SHSL psychotherapist and all.

Whipped af: That.. Would be nice.

Leggo: I'll be right there.

Leggo is offline.

Emo luckster: Oh dear. That must be hard.

Shrek: Agreed. Remember Mondo, you need to take care of yourself as well.

Juwunko: ^^ We don't want you getting sick as well.

Juwunko: Anyways~~ We should all do something fun! We need something to cheer us up.

Murkowo: Jackbox?

2d beta: I suppose

Kidz bop: @everyone Jackbox party pack 6 in the tv room!

Fairy godmother: Be right there!

Fairy godmother and 14 others are offline.

Happy havoc - 3:34 pm

Mastermind has joined the group

Mastermind: Hey~ I'm bored, so I decided to mess with you all! I'm going to change your name to something embarrasing, and you all have to guess who is who! Now, lets do this, shall we?

Mastermind has changed 16 names

Mastermind: Enjoy!

Wet the bed until 5th grade:

Likes 2d in an attempt to convince himself that he doesn't mind being a loner: I guess I can't hide who I am

Mastermind has changed Likes 2d in an attempt to convince himself that he doesn't mind being a loner's name to 2d beta

Wishes she was her sister: What is going on

Wishes she was her sister: Oh

Also wishes she was her sister: Um

Also wishes she was her sister: I'm Junko

Mastermind has changed Also wishes she was her sister's name to Juwunko

Wishes she was her sister: I suppose I am obvious

Wishes she was her sister changed Wishes she was her sister's name to Murkowo

Murkowo: Beat the mastermind to it

Juwunko: I'm flattered sis

Murkowo: Oh shut up

Never been in a relationship: Yes I have!

Never been in a relationship: Oh who am I kidding. I haven't been in one, so what?

Has extreme self esteem issues and wonders why anybody likes them: 

Wet the bed until 5th grade: As the ultimate hope, I can not let any of my classmates not believe in themselves!

Wet the bed until 5th grade: Wait

Wet the bed until 5th grade: shit

Mastermind has changed Wet the bed until 5th grade's name to Truly lucky

Truly lucky: :(

Real name is Taeko Yasuhiro: I will find the mastermind and kill them with my own two hands

Mastermind: Try me lol

Has a crush on one of her friends: I.. I am not comfortable with this.

Loves plushies: This is false.

Truly lucky: Ily Byakuya but I have to expose you on this one

Loves plushies: Why Mako :(

Mastermind has changed Loves plushies's name to SHSL Boyfriend

Went through a goth phase: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS

Also went through a goth phase: ^^

Truly lucky: One of those is Chihiro

Also went through a goth phase: Why Makoto :(

Truly lucky: :)

Mastermind has changed Also went through a goth phase's name to Precious

Juwunko: That smile is ominous

Truly lucky: :)

Juwunko: AAH

Has been rejected every time they ask somebody out: Shut up, mastermind

Mastermind: :(

Likes girly romance novels: 

Likes girly romance novels: I am very embarrassed.

Likes girly romance novels: It's Kyoko. Never speak of this again.

Mastermind has changed Likes girly romance novels's name to Noodle Inspector

Noodle Inspector: @went through a goth phase is mondo btw

Went through a goth phase: Shut up..

Mastermind has changed Went through a goth phase's name to G note

G note: I was a dumb kid ok

Precious: Me too

Truly lucky: We still need to find Ishimaru, Celestia, Aoi, Sakura, Toko, Hiro, Komaru, Sayaka and Leon

Noodle Inspector: @cried at the end of celeste is hiro

Cried at the end of Celeste: Wrong!

Truly lucky: no it's Komaru

Cried at the end of Celeste: it was a good game ok

Truly lucky: I don't disagree

Mastermind has changed Cried at the end of Celeste's name to Brainiac

Brainiac: Why?

Mastermind: idk you work with brains being a psychotherapist and all and your old name doesn't match makoto anymore

Brainiac: I guess

Brainiac: @Has extreme self esteem issues and wonders why anybody likes them We need to talk.

Truly lucky: ^^

Has been shaggy from scooby doo for halloween for the last five years: What's up everybody?

Has been shaggy from scooby doo for halloween for the last five years: oh

Has been shaggy from scooby doo for halloween for the last five years: I'm honestly proud of mine

Has been shaggy from scooby doo for halloween for the last five years has changed Has been shaggy from scooby doo for halloween for the last five years's name to Zoinks

Zoinks: I'm Yasuhiro btw

Once ate plaster because they thought it was butter: why must you know about this ;_;

Juwunko: Ok Sayaka

Once ate plaster because they thought it was butter: betrayal,,

Mastermind has changed Once ate plaster because they thought it was butter's name to Kidz bop

Kidz bop: :(

Mastermind: You still need to find Ishimaru, Aoi, Sakura, Toko, Celestia and Leon! 'v'

Has a cousin who is in love with them: I'm really embarrassed about mine. Just fyi, I don't love her in a non-platonic way

Kidz bop: I mean, It's weird but as long as it's one-sided there isn't much to be ashamed of tbh

Truly lucky: ^^

Has a cousin who is in love with them: I guess

Has a cousin who is in love with them: It's Leon..

Mastermind has changed Has a cousin who is in love with them's name to He will never be ballin

SHSL Boyfriend: Toko is @Has been rejected every time they ask somebody out.

Has been rejected every time they ask somebody out: N-no I'm not!

Brainiac: No shame in that toko!

Has been rejected every time they ask somebody out: I guess

Mastermind has changed Has been rejected every time they ask somebody out's name to Thorny rose

Thorny rose: Why?

Mastermind: Romance trope with a twist /\\('_')/\

Truly lucky: Was..

Truly lucky: was that supposed to be a shrug..

Mastermind: shhh

Real name is Taeko Yasuhiro: This mastermind is foolish.

Noodle Inspector: Based on the way you are speaking, I believe I know who you are.

Noodle Inspector: There is no shame in that, Celeste.

Real name is Taeko Yasuhiro: My. Name. Is. Celestia. Ludenberg. Goddamnit!

Mastermind has changed Real name is Taeko Yasuhiro's name to Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: I despise this Mastermind. 

Noodle Inspector: There's no reason to be ashamed. Your real name might be Taeko Yasuhiro, but if you want to be Celestia Ludenberg, there's no shame in that.

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: ..

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: I suppose.. Thank you, Kyoko.

Noodle Inspector: No problem. 

Never been in a relationship: I'm Aoi..

Mastermind has changed Never been in a relationship's name to Donuts are my lifesource

Donuts are my lifesource: Can we just move on..

Mastermind: Only Sakura and Ishimaru left!

G note: I can confirm @Has a crush on one of her friends is not Ishimaru.

Has a crush on one of her friends: Yes, I am Sakura.

Mastermind has changed Has a crush on one of her friends's name to Shrek

Precious: Aren't we forgetting something?

Mastermind has changed Has extreme self esteem issues and wonders why anybody likes them's name to Rides a bike(r)

Rides a bike(r) is offline

G note: I'm going to find him.

G note is offline

Truly lucky: Well that was weird

Mastermind has left the chat

Noodle Inspector: Thank goodness.

Aoi Asahina >>> Ogami Sakura

Aoi Asahina: So who is it?

Ogami Sakura: ?

Aoi Asahina: Who's your crush, dum-dum?

Ogami Sakura: I'd rather not say.

Aoi Asahina: Aww.. I wont judge! 

Ogami Sakura: I know, I know.

Aoi Asahina: Fine! Just tell me if it is a boy or girl!

Ogami Sakura: Girl.

Aoi Asahina: Hmm..

Aoi Asahina: I gotta make a list!

Ogami Sakura: Please don't. 

Aoi Asahina: Fine.. You're no fun!

Ogami Sakura: Sorry, Aoi. Wanna play some animal crossing now?

Aoi Asahina: Sure! Be right there!

Ogami Sakura and Aoi Asahina are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: G note  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: SHSL Boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Truly lucky  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	21. Lying to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda starts his arc and Nagito becomes Kokichi (gets the liars disease)

Jabberwock crew - 4:01 am

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I'm really comfortable!

Racoon: ? Good to know?

Despair? I hardly even know her: Go away Hinata!

Racoon: Nagi? 

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I said go away! I hate you! I'm really happy right now and I need nobody!

Racoon: Nagi?! 

Despair? I hardly even know her!: Please go away! 

Racoon: Fine! If you are going to do this, I will!

Racoon is offline

Despair? I hardly even know her!: Good!

Komaeda Nagito >>> Hinata Hajime

Komaeda Nagito: Please go away! I don't need you!

Hinata Hajime: Ok, something is definitely up. You're acting really weird and dming me just to tell me to go away. Let me try to guess what it is. Is the disease getting worse?

Komaeda Nagito: Not at all!

Hinata Hajime: Ok, so that is a lie. Can you only lie? Say "Pancake" if that is true, because that isn't a statement so it can't be a lie or a truth.

Komaeda Nagito: Pancake

Hinata Hajime: Should I go to the nurses wing?

Komaeda Nagito: No! I hate you!

Hinata Hajime: Love you too bb

Hinata Hajime is offline.

Komaeda Nagito: Such perfection like me is worth somebody as awful and terrible as you.

Jabberwock crew - 7:32 am

Shark kink: Ok what happened with Hajime and Nagito?

Racoon: He has the liars disease. I eventually figured it out and we just cuddled and talked.

Shark kink: Aww good! I don't have to listen to Hajime squeal about Nagito for half an hour

Racoon: Wow, expose me like that

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I hate you so much Hinata-kun

Racoon: Love you too babe

Racoon: Also I just realized my nickname isn't spelled right but I kinda like it now

Darkness kink: Foolish mortals and their need for looewifvheguthpojipo[p][\'

Edgy Rapunzel: Gundham?

Edgy Rapunzel: Gundham?!

Spaghettios: I'm next to him, I'll go check on him

The best nurse: This is like what happened to Ishimaru..

Ice cream cone: What happened to Ishimaru?

The best nurse: According to mondo Ishimaru fainted while typing and when he woke up he had the despair disease

Edgy Rapunzel: Oh dear.. I hope that Gundham doesn't have the despair disease, although I wonder what he would be like..

Shark kink: Why do you even care about that emo freak anyway? 

Edgy Rapunzel: A better question is why do you hate him? You're constantly talking shit about him. I'm sick of it.

Shark kink: It's because he is a jerk! He's trying to steal Miss Sonia from me!

Edgy Rapunzel: Wtf? You clearly are not in the right state of mind right now. I'm blocking you until you calm down

Shark kink: It's not my fault he is a jerk!

Edgy Rapunzel: Talk to me again when you learn how to be an actual respectable human. 

Shark kink: Shut up!

Shark kink is offline

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I'm not the only freak and jerk here.

Despair? I hardly even know her!: I'm not trash.. I'm worthy of attention.

Coach dad: I'm glad Nagito has started to believe in himself more!

Racoon: he has the liars disease, which makes it so he can't speak in his perceptions of truths. He's putting himself down..

Hinata Hajime >>> Komaeda Nagito

Hinata Hajime: Hey babe, how are you feeling?

Komaeda Nagito: Perfect!

Hinata Hajime: Do you need me?

Komaeda Nagito: You should take time out of your day to worry about perfect me!

Hinata Hajime: You're right. You are perfect. Please stop self-deprecating! I should worry about you. You're my boyfriend and so much more. I'm coming over there right now and you can't stop me.

Komaeda Nagito: I'm not trash! You should come over right now!

Hinata Hajime: I'm glad you agree 🙃

Komaeda Nagito: I love you.. 

Hinata Hajime: Lol be right there bb

Komaeda Nagito: <3

Hinata Hajime: <3

[I'm using these as dividers now so yeah]

Souda put down his head, annoyed at how blind Miss Sonia was being. Gundham was a weirdo who was trying to steal Miss Sonia from him! He couldn't let that happen, right? He needed to clear his head. He walked to the dining hall, wanting something to eat or at least some cold water to drink. Maybe he should work on his new invention soon. He walked over to the fridge, only to find nothing but grape Panta® on every shelf. _Having a shared fridge with Kokichi was an awful idea.._ He got a glass of water from the sink and sat at the table only to be joined shortly by Fuyuhiko.

"Hey Souda."

"Hi Fuyuhiko.."

"The fucks up with you? You look really pissed at something." Fuyuhiko questioned.

"Nothings up with me? What's up with you?"

"Bullshit. You don't even have that dumbass smile you put on all the time."

Kazuichi sighed and took a seat knowing that despite Fuyuhiko's cold exterior he wasn't going to let Souda get away before he knew he was ok.

"Alright fine, I am annoyed! Miss Sonia is mad at me because I pointed out how Gundham is a weirdo in the groupchat."

"One second, let me check the groupchat to see what happened.."

".."

"..Dude, you called him an emo freak and a jerk. No fucking wonder she's pissed!"

"I know.. He's my rival though! He's trying to steal Miss Sonia from me!"

"Dude. He's gay."

"W-What?"

"You really didn't know? This will be hard to tell you if you don't know, but not only that, you talk about Sonia like you own her. Not only is she clearly not interested, but you also talk like she is a princess of your dreams. I have had crushes dude, but this is unrealistic and kinda fucking weird. I don't want to offend you, but you have a lot of thinking to do."

"O-Oh.. I didn't even think about it like that. I probably sounded like a complete dumbass. I.. Need to go."

Souda walked off when Fuyuhiko said:

"..What a dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: G note  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: SHSL Boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Truly lucky  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	22. Casting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm delaying the despair disease arc to whenever I get around to it and I'll make it a wave two situation with new polls cause I don't really want to write it right now anyways enjoy In the heights casting!

Class 81! - 2:02 am

SHSL Gay: Chameleons suck at their job if we found them

Gonta protection squad 2020: Go to bed kid

SHSL Gay: If I choke somebody am I holding their breath 

Gonta protection squad 2020: 

SHSL Gay: Car guys are the equivalent to horse girls

Gonta protection squad 2020: I hate you

SHSL Gay: WAAAAA! Shumai! Ryoma is being meeean!

Hercule Poirot: Oh no. What a shame. 

SHSL Gay: :((

H isn't real: Why are so many people up at 2:00 am 

SHSL Gay: Why are you up?

H isn't real: Nervous about auditions

Gonta protection squad 2020: Insomnia

Hercule Poirot: A mix of those. Why are u up koko

SHSL Gay: Nishishi~ Why not?

Hercule Poirot: You need to sleep!

SHSL Gay: No I don't! >:(

Hercule Poirot: Kokichi. 

SHSL Gay: What?

Hercule Poirot: You haven't even tried to sleep the past 2 nights. You might fool everybody else, but I'm not fooled.

SHSL Gay: Remind me why I date a detective again?

Hercule Poirot: idk I dont see anything in me

SHSL Gay: >:( I'm coming to your dorm until you stop self degrading

SHSL Gay is offline

Gonta protection squad 2020: I'll go back to staring at my ceiling

H isn't real: Have fun

H isn't real and Gonta protection squad 2020 are offline

Class 81! - 7:51 am

H isn't real: @everyone Ready for auditions?

Mind over men: Wait they r today?

Too many toasters: I don't even have a chance

Hercule Poirot: I'm scared tbh

Freshavocadude: It's still kind of stupid how they cast on the same day as the auditions

Quinoa: Angie is auditioning for Daniella!

Anigay: Good luck everyone!

Mom: You all should get to your classes. 

SHSL Gay: Ok Mom!

Mom and 15 others are offline

Class 81! - 8:51 pm

H isn't real: @everyone Cast list!  
Usnavi: Shuichi Saihara  
Abuela Claudia: ibuki Mioda  
Nina Rosario: Sayaka Maizono  
Kevin Rosario: Izuru Kamakura  
Camila Rosario: Celestia Ludenberg  
Benny: Hajime Hinata  
Sonny: Rantaro Amami  
Vanessa: Kaede Akamatsu  
Daniela: Miu Iruma  
Carla: Komaru Naegi  
Piragua guy: Ishimaru Kiyotaka  
Graffiti Pete: Souda Kazuichi  
Jose: Kokichi Ouma  
Yolanda: Angie Yonaga  
Ensemble: Aoi Asahina, Akane Owari, Makoto Naegi, Tenko Chabashira, Kiibo Idabashi, Mahiru Koizumi, Korekiyo Shinguji, Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota, Nekomaru Nidai, Junko Enoshima, Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami, Nagito Komaeda, Leon Kuwata, Kirumi Tojo, Tsumugi Shirogane, Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Teruteru Hanamura, Sakura Ogami, Toko Fukawa

Hercule Poirot: Oh already?

Hercule Poirot: WAIT WHAT

Hercule Poirot: WHAT THE HELL

SHSL Gay: Yay Shumai!

Kink 101: Of fuckin course gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma got the role!

SHSL Gay: Ooh! It's incredible they let nasty whore pigs into shows nowadays!

Hercule Poirot: Kokichi.

Kink 101: nnnnaassttyywhwhhwhworeeee

True gentleman: Is Iruma-san okay?

Gonta protection squad 2020: IrumaIsweartogodstopmoaningevenGontacanhear

Anigay: Good job Rantaro and Kaede on getting principals and Shuichi for the lead!

Hercule Poirot: I don't understand.. Why did they choose me?

Kink 101: Cause you're good at theater dumbass

Hercule Poirot: But.. I don't deserve it. So many people are better at it than me

SHSL Gay: Oh shut up. 

Spacehead: Good job sidekick!

Mom: I am proud of you all, and although I would be lying if I said I am not a bit dissapointed that I lost the role to Celestia. Congratulations Shuichi, Kaede, Miu, Rantaro and Angie on getting named roles.

SHSL Gay: I'm boooooored. We should have a party!

Glockgirl: It's Tuesday. 

SHSL Gay: And? I had a giant party last Tuesday after I robbed a bank with my super secret gang!

Magich: A party would just be a pain..

SHSL Gay: You're just saying that because nobody would invite you to a party!

Mind over men: Shut up you degenerate! You've never been invited to a party, you just show up!

H isn't real: Both of you. Stop it. 

SHSL Gay: Why should I~~~

Mind over men: It's the degenerates fault!

Hercule Poirot: Please.. Just stop.

SHSL Gay: Aww come on! It's fun!!

Mind over men: Bullying Himiko is fun?

Too many toasters: I'm on Himiko's side here.

SHSL Gay: Even Kiiboy! What is this?

Magich: Nyeh..

ShinGUCCI: What exactly is going on?

Mind over men: That purple-haired degenerate insulted Himiko!

True Gentlemen: Gonta no like it when his class fights!

SHSL Gay: It's not my fault Himiko always calls everything a pain but expects other people to do things for her!

Mind over men: You're the one who never does anything for anybody except yourself!

Hercule Poirot: Please..

Freshavocadude: Both of you two are at fault. Just, stop it

SHSL Gay: Ooh! Cause you're such a saint! Especially when it comes to not putting yourself above others Mr.I have more money so my opinion should be heard more

ShinGUCCI: Don't talk abotu Rantaro like that.

SHSL Gay: Why?? What are you going to do?

Kink 101: The twinks worse than usual today!

SHSL Gay: Ok you Disgusting Cum-dumpster!

H isn't real: Stop it! Just because you are insecure doesn't mean you should take it out on others!

Mind over men: What a degenerate thing to do!

SHSL Gay: Your talent is beating people up than telling them what is wrong with them! That isn't degenerate?

Hercule Poirot: JUST STOP. 

SHSL Gay:

Mind over men:

Hercule Poirot: Sorry.. I don't know what came over me.. 

Mind over men: No, you're right. I'm sorry Kokichi, I overreacted.

SHSL Gay: Did Shuchi just type in all caps?

Hercule Poirot: sorry..

SHSL Gay: Maybe I'm a bit sorry!

Magich: Nyeh.. Good enough from a pathological liar..

H isn't real: Anyways, wanna play smash?

Freshavocadude: B right there

Too many toasters: ^^

Too many toasters and 15 others are offline.

Kiibo >>> Miu Iruma - 9:01 pm

Kiibo: I need some help

Miu Iruma: Whatcha need?

Kiibo: How many emotions can I feel?

Miu Iruma: Not sure why you need to know, but you can feel every human emotion! Now, why do you wanna know?

Kiibo: Well.. I've been feeling an emotion recently that I can't quite describe recently.

Miu Iruma: Go on

Kiibo: It is kind of a warmth in me, and it feels good but also has a pang of sadness with it. 

Miu Iruma: Either nostalgia or Love probably. When does it fuckin happen?

Kiibo: I'm not sure.. I think it happens more when I'm around Ouma and Saihara.

Miu Iruma: Hm.

Miu Iruma: Do you feel jealous around them?

Kiibo: Sometimes

Miu Iruma: Do you think their cute?

Kiibo: Umm. I think so!

Miu Iruma: I think ya got a fuckin crush on the two lovebirds!

Kiibo: A crush?

Miu Iruma: You're in love with the dumbasses

Kiibo: But I thought that you could only love one person at a time?

Miu Iruma: That's not always the case. Ever heard of a polyamory relationship?

Kiibo: One moment, let me search for it in my database

Kiibo: Oh! It's when three or more people love each other romantically.

Miu Iruma: You have a crush on both of them. I think the best thing to do is to just let yourself feel what you feel, and talk to me if you got any questions.

Kiibo: Thanks Miu!

Miu Iruma: You're fuckin welcome Kiibs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: G note  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: SHSL Boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Truly lucky  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude


	23. Wave 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like my Ishimondo wasn't working so I wrote some!
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter, I should have another one up soon.

Happy Havoc - 1:00 am

Truly lucky is online

Truly lucky: Feet gloves

Truly lucky is offline

Happy Havoc - 7:08 am

Fairy Godmother: Makoto what was that

Truly lucky: ?

Fairy Godmother: Scroll up

Truly lucky:

Truly lucky: I don't remember saying that

Truly lucky: I'm confused

Brainiac: Makoto woke up in the middle of the night to invent gloves

Truly lucky: 

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: Have you all got the casting list yet? 

Kidz bop: I did! Im rlly happy 

SHSL Boyfriend: I have no interest in this foolish play.

Truly lucky: I just saw the email

Truly lucky: I didn't get the role :(

SHSL Boyfriend: That's the directors loss.

Scotch: Of course somebody like me wouldn't get the role.. I'd be an eyesore for the audience..

Brainiac: Don't say that! 

G note: Sorry for fucking barging in but have any of you seen Ishimaru?

Brainiac: He's with Mikan the nurse! We found a cure for the despair disease, however we suspect that the virus might have another wave in the future. However, for the time being we don't have to worry about that anymore! 

G note: Ya fucking with me?

Brainiac: Go to nurse's office to see for yourself.

G note is offline

[I did that because I wasn't really enjoying writing the disease but i might bring it back later]

Mondo rushed over the the nurse's office, eager to see his ~~bro~~ boyfriend as himself again. He still felt weird saying that. He loved this boy so much, and it still bewildered Mondo that Taka loved him. He had started out hating Ishimaru, forming a rivalry with the moral compass due to his constant correcting of Mondo and his nagging for the boy to improve. To Mondo, he was the opposite of what he aspired to be, however deep down he knew it was more than that. Mondo was jealous of the boy. Mondo never felt like he had a chance to be a perfect student or person. Sure, when he was younger he could've not joined the gang, but that wasn't a real choice. He wanted somewhere he belonged, so he chose the gang. He was always part of the gang, but that all changed when his brother died. He was promoted to leader, giving him this complex in his head that said that he wasn't allowed to feel. He had killed his brother. He had to keep on his legacy, he had to keep supporting the gang. He couldn't drag it down with his own emotions, so he put on a tough guy act. He never had a chance to be an Ishimaru, a person who didn't have a tough guy act. He had to bottle up his feelings, but he never could bury them. They screamed in his head, agonizing hm, telling him that it was his fault that his brother died. 

It all changed when he invited Ishimaru to a sauna contest. He wanted to do it not only to show how tough a guy he was for his classmates, but mostly for himself. he needed to prove that he was better than Ishimaru, that putting on this act was the right choice. He needed to. He still remembers when he was in the sauna. It was awkward at first, especially with Mondo trying to deny his inner thoughts that Ishimaru looked kinda hot. He knew it was just his brain screwing around, after all, he wasn't gay, right? Eventually Ishimaru started talking to Mondo. At first the biker was harsh, but Ishimaru didn't relent. He never stopped trying to get the boy who was his rival. He kept prying into Mondo, to the point where Mondo eventually broke and talked to him. It started as small talk, but it slowly advanced to the point where Ishimaru started talking slightly about his past. He never got in to much description, and ever since, Mondo hasn't been able to pry enough to get Taka to tell him. When the conversation returned to small talk, Ishimaru asked if Mondo had any siblings. Mondo has froze, trying his hardest to not think about that. He never could help his mind from drifting back to that awful scene where his brother sat in his arm, lifeless. Mondo pretended that he couldn't spend longer in the sauna, but Ishimaru didn't buy it. Ishimaru tried to ask what was wrong, but Mondo simply pretended he hadn't heard and speed-walked away.

Over the next months he got to know Taka better, all leading up to a relationship and then now. Now, where Mondo held his boyfriend in his arms as he groggily slept. He looked peaceful and calm. He was positioned on Mondo's lap as he lay limp in his caring boyfriends arms. Mondo thought it all felt familiar. Mondo kissed the boys raven colored hair, before flinching as he felt like he knew this before. He had hugged a boy with raven colored hair in this position before. That's when it hit him. As Daiya died, Mondo held him. Mondo had watched as his spirit faded away. Mondo knew that Taka was alive, but he still couldn't help but fear. The voices in his head wouldn't stop tormenting him. All he wanted was his boyfriend. He couldn't lose another one. He couldn't lose another one. He would protect Taka. He had to. He had to. He had to. He had-

"Kyodai, you're crying."

"Oh, I guess I am."

"W-where am I again?"

"You're in my dorm babe. You are still feeling off."

"B-babe?"

"What?"

"N-no.. I can't remember much."

"O-oh. I'm your boyfriend."

".."

"..."

"You're hot."

"T-Taka!" Exclaimed a flustered Mondo.

"Hm. Why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing babe."

"O-okay.." Said Taka, confused and a bit disheartened that his boyfriend was upset.

Mondo looked down at the boy who lay in his arms bridal style. This boy, who was so open and caring towards Mondo. This boy who challenged Mondo's beliefs and saw the better in him. 

".."

".."

"I never want to lose you.." Mondo said to himself.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing.."

"Love you Mondo.."

"Love you too babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: G note  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: SHSL Boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Truly lucky  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude  
> Kokichi: SHSL Gay


	24. Exploring one's self

Next chapter will be a character Q and A! The comments on this chapter will be asked in a groupchat with all the characters. I will try to do as many questions as possible, so ask away! You don't need an account to ask, just put your user name as anything and use spam@gmail.com and you can comment. I'll do as many as possible, so feel free to ask more than one!

\--------------------------

Jabberwock crew - 8:26 am

Banana gremlin: Hmph.

The responsible one: What is it?

Banana gremlin: I never said "it" was anything!

Photo Mom: What is it?

Banana gremlin: ..i'm stuck

The responsible one: Why do I even try?

Shark kink: Big mood

Darkness kink: That shouldn't be a "mood" as you mortals call it.

Spaghettios: Gundham is such a grandpa lol

Ultimate boredom: Where is it that you are stuck?

Banana gremlin: the lock jammed in the third floor girls bathroom >:(

Ultimate boredom: shall I pick the lock?

Banana gremlin: Ughh do any girls know how to lockpick? I dont want a boy to perv in the girls bathroom

Ultimate boredom: ..

Racoon: Izuru is like the opposite of a perv

Ultimate boredom: somebody else do it..

Twinkies: u ok Izy?

Ultimate boredom: Do not call me that. 

Racoon: You're dodging the question.

Ultimate boredom is offline

Racoon: He probably wants to be left alone. I'll dm him in case tho

Photo Mom: I'll get kyoko to unlock it. 

Banana gremlin: thx.. 

[sorry about the wait for this chapter.. also if u have any suggestions for arcs I'm open to here them in the comments!]

Izuru hated being called a boy. It felt wrong, like the world was forcing ~~him~~ to be something ~~he~~ wasn't. He? had been mistaken for a for a girl before, but that didn't feel right either . Nothing felt right for him? her? It felt like no gender felt right. Nothing felt good. Nothing felt like it worked. He? must be weird. This couldn't be normal.

 _No, I'm not thinking straight._ Izuru thought. Izuru refused to let this get the better of them. Izuru was a logical person, right? Maybe some internet surfing could help. Maybe they would find an answer there. 

**_is it ok to not feel like a boy or girl_**

Izuru scrolled down, trying to find something that answered their question. Eventually they found a website called "Non-binary: Why don't I feel like either gender?" After a bit of reading they understood. They were Non-binary, or known as gender queer. The website explained to them that it is okay to not feel restricted to one gender. Sometimes both or neither feel right, and sometimes that changes. It wasn't just girl or boy. It could be girl but occasionally boy, both, neither, or anything else. 

Jabberwock crew - 10:32 am

Ice cream cone: Ibuki thinks that rubix cubes are magic!

Ultimate boredom: I apologize for worrying you all and for barging in to this conversation, I would just like to let you all know I'm okay. Hiyoko, did you get help?

Coach dad: That's great to hear dude!

Banana gremlin: Yeah, Kyoko helped me because you were _clearly_ too busy..

Ultimate boredom: please dont call me dude..

Ultimate boredom: I went offline because.. I have hated being called any boy pronouns for a while but I never did anything about it it I decided to now. I think I'm gender-queer. Please refer to me with They/Them pronouns.

One woman army: I apologize if this comes off as rude, for that is not my intent. However, I am new to the concept of being gender-queer. What is it exactly? I thought that there were only two genders.

Ultimate boredom: Its okay. Being Gender-Queer means that I don't fall neatly into either boy nor girl. I identify as neither.

One woman army: I see. Thank you for explaining that to me.

Twinkies: Yay Izy!

Ultimate boredom: ..thanks

Racoon: I'm proud of you Izuru. I know it isn't easy to come out, I learned first hand when I came out as gay.

Spaghettios: Anybody wanna play clubhouse games 51? I just got it and its really fun.. I think.

Edgy Rapunzel: Sure!

Ultimate boredom: I'll join.

The best nurse: I will too

The best nurse: Only if you wwannt me ttoo though!

Spaghettios: Of course! Meet up at my lab

Edgy Rapunzel: Be right there!

Edgy Rapunzel and 3 others are offline

Jabberwock crew - 10:56 am

Despair? I hardly even know her!: Hnnngh

Despair? I hardly even know her!: im watching Hinata-kun try to s rank a cuphead boss and hes getting really frustrated but i cant take him seriously because he looks so cute,,,,

Racoon: Nagi!

Shark kink: stop being gay on main

Banana gremlin: Look whos talking

Shark kink: I'm not gay??

Darkness kink is offline

Shark kink: I didnt even realize he was online 

Racoon: hes almost always online, he just doesnt talk much

Edgy Rapunzel is online

Edgy Rapunzel: Izuru is so fucking good at chess-

Shark kink: Miss Sonia swearing is weird

Edgy Rapunzel: Do not call me that.

Shark kink: Sorry

Ultimate boredom: What is it that you expect? I'm the ultimate analyst. I'm practically made for chess.

Edgy Rapunzel: That's fair

Twinkies: I'm booored

Spaghettios: We could change some names on the gc.. That could be fun i think

Boyardeez nuts: Don't change mine, I like mine 

Boyardeez nuts: it funi

Spaghettios has changed 4 names

Gaymer gurl: done

Oh jay: i mean

Oh jay: its better than misspelled raccoon i guess

Gaymer gurl: :(

Boss Baby has left the chat

Shark kink: qerw;iopuoogeohpuqwjger

Shark kink: WAS THAT FUYUHIKO

Gaymer gurl: ye

Gaymer gurl has added Boss Baby to the chat

Boss Baby: Fuck off

Nurse Joy: I like my name!

Banana gremlin: Nobody cares you pig!

Nurse Joy: Iiim ssorryy!!

Photo Mom: Stop it Hiyoko.

Banana gremlin: >:(

Banana gremlin: Fineeeee

Hajime Hinata >>> Kazuichi Souda

Hajime Hinata: Sorry this is kinda out of the blue, but are you okay? You've been acting weird recently and I'm concerned about you.

Kazuichi Souda: Eh.. I've just had a lot of things to think about recently

Hajime Hinata: Like what?

Kazuichi Souda: Well.. Fuyuhiko called me out on my.. creepy tendencies towards Sonia and I thought about it for a while and I'm not sure what's up with me. I'm pretty sure I'm straight, but I'm having doubts.

Hajime Hinata: When I was doubting my sexuality, I took a quiz. The quiz results don't matter, just think about the answers to the questions honestly.

Kazuichi Souda: I.. guess

Kazuichi Souda: Is it normal to think some boys are hot but be straight?

Hajime Hinata: It's perfectly normal, it just means you are likely Bi. (Being Bisexual is when you are attracted to both your gender and the opposite gender.)

Hajime Hinata: Besides Sonia, have you had any other crushes on girls?

Kazuichi Souda: Umm.. I don't think so?

Hajime Hinata: What about boys?

Kazuichi Souda: Don't ask me such private questions!

Hajime Hinata: There is nothing to be ashamed of. I am literally dating a boy, I wont judge.

Kazuichi Souda: Ugh fine! I've crushed on some boys, just pretended in my head that I didn't cause I'm afraid of my feelings.

Hajime Hinata: Hey.. It's okay.

Kazuichi Souda: So what do I do now?

Hajime Hinata: Well, I'm pretty sure that Sonia hates you for kinda creeping on her, so I'd talk to her.

Kazuichi Souda: I probably should talk to Gundham too; I treated him as "my rival to get Miss Sonia" which he didn't deserve.

Hajime Hinata: May I ask, do you truly have a crush on Sonia?

Kazuichi Souda: I'm pretty sure

Hajime Hinata: I'm just thinking, I feel that there is a chance that you don't actually like her but pretend to both yourself and others that you do. She is kind of the definition of what some would see as a romantic interest being a blond-haired princess but I suspect that you might just be trying to fool yourself that you are straight.

Kazuichi Souda: Ugh, I hate when you're right!

Hajime Hinata: Hehe sorry

Hajime Hinata: I am curious though, do you have a crush on any boy?

Kazuichi Souda: I don't even know at this point

Hajime Hinata: That's fair. 

Kazuichi Souda: Thanks dude

Hajime Hinata: Np!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: G note  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: SHSL Boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Truly lucky  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Oh jay  
> Chiaki: Gaymer gurl  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: Nurse Joy  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss Baby  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude  
> Kokichi: SHSL Gay


	25. Q&A #1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all answer your questions! (Thanks @ScottishScurrie for the questions)
> 
> Oh and in this au all the mono family are human teachers/faculty

Monokuma has created the chat: Q&A shit

Monokuma added Monomi and 53 others

Monokuma: Upupupupupu~ Welcome to our Q&A thingie! 

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck is this?

Monokid: Were doing a Q&A as a publicity stunt! Or we were before it got cancelled, but we still have the questions so we are doing it so yall can get to know each other better or some shit

Himiko: Nyeh... That seems like a pain..

Tenko: Hello Yumeno-san! 

Himiko: Hi I guess

Nagito: Being in this groupchat with all of you ultimates is truly an honor!

Kokichi: Nishishi~ Do we get to find out all our classmates secrets?~

Monomi: N-No! People will only answer if they feel comfortable.

Kokichi: Awww! But that’s so boring! Boring boring boring!

Monokuma: Hmph. It seems like not all your classmates are online.

Hiyoko: Ooh! I can fix that!

Hiyoko: @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone

Byakuya: What.

Hiyoko: Hi!

Hajime: Ugh I was sleeping

Rantaro: It’s 3:00 pm??

Hajime: My point stands

Shuichi: Fair

Kaede: You only had to ping us once Hiyoko

Hiyoko: That’s no fun

Monophanie: Sorry about that Kaede!

Miu: Yall are graced by the gorgeous girl genius Miu Irumas presence! 

Kiibo: Hello Iruma-san!

Makoto: Hi everyone!

Sayaka: Hey!

Kirumi: It appears that the majority of our classmates are online, whether lurking or not. Shall we begin?

Gonta: Gonta don't mean to lurk, Gonta just don't have anything to say!

Kyoko: It's fine. 

Monokuma: Alrighty then! Its.... Q&A Time!!

Monodam: I will read the questions.

Monodam: This question is for Gonta and Ryoma. How do you feel about each other?

Gonta: Gonta thinks Ryoma is a very nice gentleman! 

Ryoma: He's a really great friend and if anybody hurts him I will hurt them. 

Gonta: Ryoma! No violence!

Ryoma: He's a really great friend and if anybody hurts him I will ~~hurt~~ talk to them peacefully until they apologize.

Twogami: wholesome

Tsumugi: ~~Just friends huh?~~

Gonta: Ryoma very good friend! He is the only person to ever call Gonta smart.

Tenko: WHAAAAA?? NONE OF THESE DEGENERATES OTHER THAN RYOMA HAVE CALLED YOU SMART?

Mikan: You are vverry smart!

Akane: ^^

Gonta: Thank you! :D

Monomi: As wholesome as that was, we have to move on. Monodam, what is the next question?

Monotaro: No fair! I'm reading the next one!

Monotaro: Sayaka, what is your favorite song/artist?

Sayaka: That's a tough one.. It's so hard to choose! One of my favorites is Black Cherry, or was when they were still around..

Ibuki: Ibuki was in that group!

Sayaka: Oh wow! I didn't know that!

Ibuki: Yeah.. Ibuki's heart wasn't in that band, so she left.

Hiyoko: Didn't you get kicked out?

Ibuki: Well I was going to leave anyways!

Sayaka: I see. It's still cool to have another musician at the school!

Ibuki: Agreed! We should make a song together!

Kaede: Ooh! I could play piano for it too!

Sayaka: Sure! We have a lot of freetime to study our own things over break so this will be fun!

Monodam: Moving on. Souda and Yasuhiro, what are your opinions or crocs?

Souda: Crocs are the devil's spawn.

Gundham: Do not associate me with such an unholy creation!

Kaito: YOU’RE THE DEVIL????

Maki: He’s not.

Sonia: He and I are fellow members of darkness!

Yasuhiro: Crocs are awesome! When I was a kid I put all those decorations on the holes too. 

Chiaki: You can keep a carrot in the holes with enough effort

Hajime: ..How do you know this

Chiaki: its a fashion statement

Junko: Your now the ultimate fashionista congrats

Chiaki: Yay :)

Chihiro: Chiaki are you ok

Chiaki: No :)

Monokuma: Neeeeext question! Gundham, what is your favorite animal?

Gundham: I enjoy being in the presence of any one of the hellish beasts in this realm, however if I was forced to choose I would pick the form that my four dark devas of destruction choose to be in, that being hamsters.

Souda: Your hamsters are really cute tbh

Gundham: I agree with the sharp-toothed one. 

Chihiro: Ooh! Can I pet them sometime?

Chiaki: ^^^

Gundham: Of course! You may shower my devas in affection whenever you wish. That goes too for anybody else who wishes to witness their gloriously power of ice!

Souda: Thanks Hamster-chan!

Monosuke: This question is for Mondo. What is your favorite thing about you bro? 

Mondo: He's really kind and caring and it makes me feel so happy and good about myself. He's just the cutest kindest person I know and hes so loving. In a way he reminds me of my brother with how compassionate he is and I never was really like that so it's really nice to have somebody who cares about me.

Ishimaru: Thank you kyodai!

Mondo: But if you want the shallow answer his abs are 👌

Ishimaru: MONDO!!

Mondo: What? I speak the truth

Kokichi: These two are rivaling my status as the SHSL Gay! Shuichi, we have to one up them!

Shuichi: Please don't..

Kokichi: Shumai is so cute that a lot of times when he laughs I pinch myself to see if this is even real. He gets super easily flustered and it is really fun to see! He gives the best hugs too. He plays with my hair when we are together and he does so much for me. 

Shuichi: Hnngh.. Love u koko

Byakuya: Makoto and I's relationship reign supreme. Tell them Naegi!

Makoto: Byakuya is so fucking cute he tries to put on this cold exterior but he really cares a lot and he is so sweet. He has this clam demeanor to him that helps calm me down sometimes and hes like the embodiment of a good boyfriend. He is really embarrassed about pda but that just makes it so much better when he initiates any pda. ~~Also hes really hot~~

Byakuya: <33

Hajime: Is this just what is happening now?

Nagito: Hinata-kun is the best person I've ever met. He's always so kind to me and I truly love him. He helps me believe in myself and has stopped me from doing some things I would regret. I tend to hate myself a lot but he helps me snap out of it. He's so cute and he is so lovable and kissable. I am so incredibly lucky to have him as my boyfriend and I wouldn't change a thing about him.

Hajime: Aww nagi ilysm!

Nagito: <3

Hajime: <33

Tenko: The gay in this chat is too strong-

Toko: ^^ pretty sure that is all the couples

Amami Rantaro >>> Shinguji Korekiyo

Amami Rantaro: Can I tell them?

Shinguji Korekiyo: I suppose..

Amami Rantaro: I only want to do this if you are completely comfortable with it.

Shinguji Korekiyo: Yes, you can. I am okay with them world knowing. I suppose I am just.. frightened about what they will say. I know that our school is supportive, but not everybody in the world is that way.

Amami Rantaro: Then we will start small. Only our school will know. We wont have to show much PDA, we can just keep it in Hope's peak.

Shinguji Korekiyo: Thank you Amami. I love you so much.

Amami Rantaro: I love you too <3

Q&A Shit - 3:01 pm

Toko: ^^ pretty sure that is all the couples

Rantaro: Incorrect.

Komaru: Who did we miss?

Tsumugi: I think it is plain obvious it has to do with Rantaro since he brought it up!

Rantaro: Bingo.

Mahiru: Well? Who is it?

Mahiru: Not that I care of course! I just want to move along!

Rantaro: Me and Korekiyo are in a relationship. We'd both prefer if you kept it inside this school though.

Akane: Neato!

Angie: Angie knew it! 

Sonia: Ooh! I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell us

Hiyoko: The avocado got some game

Ishimaru: ?? Avacados cant play games, they aren’t sentient!

Mondo: Shes talking about Rantaro

Ishimaru: I still don’t understand..

Mondo: It’s okay babe, you don’t need to. 

Ishimaru: Ok!

Miu: Thats another set of twinks together! KYAHAHA

Korekiyo: Please don't make a big deal out of it.. 

Nekomaru: If you insist!

Korekiyo: Can we please move on?

Monomi: Of course!

Monodam: We are actually out of questions, so you all can leave. We will use this eventually again, so you might not want to delete this. 

Kokichi: Awww.. That was a short Q&A! I can't even talk about myself!

Monomi: Well.. If you want, you can ask each other questions..

Kokichi: Ooh! Any question we want?

Himiko: Nyeh.. Nobody is stopping you I guess..

Kokichi: Okie-Dokie! @Kiibo

Kiibo: ....Oh no

Kokichi: I need to know

Rantaro: We all know where this is going

Kokichi: Do robots have dicks?

Kiibo: Sigh..

Ishimaru: That kind of question is not welcome in a school environment!

Mondo: Do they though?

Ishimaru: Mondo!

Kiibo: I will not disclose information about my.. parts to anybody!

Kokichi: Aww come on!

Kiibo: No.

Monokuma: As much as I would like to know, I have to insist that you refrain from asking such questions.

Mahiru: How perverted!

Toko: @Angie @Gonta Why do you two talk about yourself in third person?

Gonta: Gonta was not raised with many other people, so Gonta doesn't know grammar very well!

Angie: Angie referrers to herself in the third person to show that she is nothing more than a vessel for Atua!

Tenko: That's not true! You are your own person! 

Angie: Atua is displeased at your words!

Kokichi: Damn, your Atua sounds like a dick

Angie: You dare disrespect Atua?

Kokichi: Sure

Angie: You will feel the wrath of Atua for the rest of your life.

Chiaki: I think what they are trying to say is that you can worship Atua but still be your own person..

Hajime: ^^ Atua is only a part of you

Angie: ..

Angie: Angie is feeling conflicted

Tsumugi: It's okay! Just feel what you are feeling.

Korekiyo: It appears I must leave. 

Rantaro: K, bye Kork <3

Korekiyo is offline

Hifumi: I will take my leave too

Mahiru: Bye everyone!

Shuichi: Bye

Rantaro: Adios

Rantaro and 54 others are offline


	26. A few moments in the life of class 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this seems like a filler chapter, that's because it is! I'm setting up a party chapter and a Shuichi arc so yeah

Class 81! - 4:21 am

Hercule Poirot: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Freshavocadude: What is it?

Hercule Poirot: I just watched the final episode of Hercule Poirot and i cant stop sobbing

Hercule Poirot: i nnever rread the last ffew bookss but the endimg is sso bittersweet and so ppowerful and ddd[paf

Freshavocadude: Damn, your nickname isn't lying. Are you sure that is all?

Hercule Poirot: I mean I have a lott of other thhings to cry about but this is it rn

Gonta protection squad 2020: ..Are you okay?

Hercule Poirot: Not one bit

Freshavocadude: I wont push you but know we are here for you dude

Hercule Poirot: yyeah.

Hercule Poirot is offline

Gonta protection squad 2020: Hope the kid gets better

Freshavocadude: yeah, hes been kinda off the past few week tbh

Gonta protection squad 2020: ^^ He's got a long ways to go

Class 81 - 7:22 am

Mom: I have made breakfast for all of you, keeping in mind your allergies and preferences. Please come down soon; it would be a shame for it to go cold.

Mind over men: Thanks mom! Ur the best

Quinoa: A true maiden of Atua!

Magich: i hope mine is a slice of cheese

H isn't real: ..why

Magich: cheesy

Mom: Would you like me to prepare a new dish for you?

Magich: no im joking ty mom

Mom: You are welcome.

Too many toasters: I'll be right there!

Hercule Poirot: me and koko will be down in a sec

Kink 101: Be right there!

Kink 101 and 15 others are offline

The class trickled into the dining hall one by one taking a seat at the table that Kirumi had prepared for them. Himiko took a seat between Tenko and Angie, while Kokichi and Shuichi sat next to each other. Shuichi sat next to Kiibo who was next to Miu. The table was a very busy bunch. Himiko started to fall asleep an Tenko's shoulder as Rantaro discussed Tsumugi's next cosplay while holding hands with Korekiyo. Kokichi took a seat in Shuichi's lap as Shuichi played with Kokichi's hair. There was a lot of business at the table, but there was one person who looked less energetic than the rest.

"Hey Kii-boy, you okay?" Kokichi exclaimed, both worried about his friend and curious as to what was bothering him.

Kiibo didn't respond.

"Kiibs?"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry.."

"You didn't answer the question." Shuichi said, listening in on Kokichi's attempts at conversation.

"I-It's nothing." When he saw the doubt on his friends faces, he quickly added "Really, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah.. I got an eating function recently but there is nothing prepared for me, I just don't want to make a fuss.."

"Y-You can have some of ours!" Said Shuichi, after exchanging a glace with his boyfriend, who at the moment was completely lying down in Shuichi's lap.

"You don't have to do this.."

"Just eat some! I already had like, 12 cookies, so I'm not hungry." Kokichi said, perking up and almost hitting his head against a surprised Shuichi's chin.

"That's not healthy behavior! You need to have more concern for your own well-being!"

"Yada-Yada-Yada. Just eat the food already Kii-boy."

"..Thanks you two."

"It's really no big deal.." Shuichi responded, a slight hint of blush on his face.

Shuichi and Kokichi had talked about Kiibo before. It had been an awkward conversation to start, but after discussing it with each other for a while they came to the conclusion that he might be a bit more than a good friend. It was very awkward to talk about, mostly due to fact that if only one of the two felt that Kiibo could be more than a friend things would become very awkward between them, but eventually they managed to talk about it. Ever since then, the two of them would occasionally subtly flirt with the robot, however they only did it when they were together as a trust thing. There was one issue; Kiibo was super oblivious.

"Oh wow! Is this what you all call delicious?" Kiibo exclaimed, shocked at the sensation of taste.

"Hehe yeah, I suppose it is.."

"It's so good! I love it! Thank you for sharing this with me!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Kokichi said, rolling his eyes in an attempt to take Kiibo's eyes off of him before he blushed.

"Oh..? You can eat now Kiibo?" Rantaro asked.

"Hell yeah he can! All because of the work of the gorgeous girl genius, Miu fuckin Iruma!"

"I apologize for not preparing a meal for you too Kiibo. I will do so from now on." Kirumi stated, disappointed in her abilities as a maid but trying to hide it.

"It's fine, It's still in beta anyways."

"While that may be the case, that does not excuse my failure as a maid."

"Shut up." Maki ordered.

"Hmm?"

"You work your ass off each day and then you make one mistake that you couldn't have known was wrong, and you are blaming it on yourself. Just sit down and eat with us." Maki stated.

"If that is a request, I will do my best to fulfill it."

"Thank god, you deserve a rest. It's plain to see!" Tsumigi said.

"Atua." Angie corrected.

"..Right. Thank Atua." Tsumugi added.

"If you permit Yonaga-san.. May I ask what the details are of your religion? I hadn't heard of it before I met you." Korekiyo asked.

"Of course! Angie loves talking about Atua!"

"Very well."

"Gonta not sure who Atua is, but Gonta would love to make new friend!"

"Gokuhara-kun, it isn't a person, more of a holy being." Ryoma explained.

"Oh! Gonta understands! Also, Hoshi-kun doesn't have to use honorifics with Gonta!"

"If that's the case, ya don't have to use them with either."

"Okay!"

"Anyways, I have to go practice for my recital. Thanks for breakfast Mom!" Kaede chirped.

"My pleasure."

"Bye!"

"Hold a fuckin second, I'm coming with you!" Miu shouted.

"Oh! You can come if want, it's really not much.."

"I wanna hear how ya play the piano!"

"Okay? I can teach you if you want."

"Sure!"

Class 81! - 10:34 am

SHSL Gay: I'm bored! Somebody entertain me!!!!!!11!11111111!1111!!111!11

Hercule Poirot: You know I'm in my dorm like 24/7 right? I literally never turn down a hug from you you dont have to ask for attention

SHSL Gay: I know.................. I just want to do something different and exciting! I'm still coming over for cuddles tho now that you offered

Hercule Poirot: The door's unlocked xx

Spacehead: Stop being gay on main

Mind over men: Silence straghtie 

Kink 101: As much as I hate to side with the purple twink im bored too so we should all do something!

Quinoa: Atua would like to have a party!

Hercule Poirot: It's 10 am

Quinoa: Atua's point stands. 

Hercule Poirot: Please don't.. I can't deal with more shit rn

Freshavocadude: Oh? What are you dealing with right now?

Hercule Poirot: I'm not gonna say anything except life is a bitch.

Magich: Nyeh.. We're here for you

Hercule Poirot: thanks

SHSL Gay: We should play truth or dare!

H isn't real: Sure I guess

SHSL Gay: @everyone @everyone @everyone @ everyone @everyone@everyone @everyone @everyone @ everyone @everyone@everyone @everyone @everyone @ everyone @everyone@everyone @everyone @everyone @ everyone @everyone truth or dare in the chat right now if you dont come online im never talking to you again!!1!

Mind over men: I wish I didn't come online.

Hercule Poirot: Care to repeat that? :)

Mind over men: Nah

Hercule Poirot: Good. :)

Phantom thevies - 10:38 am

Crow: Thank you for distracting them on main chat koko

Joker: Whaaaaa?~ I did no such thing! (know im here if you need to talk)

Crow: Ty bb

Class 81 - 10:39 am

SHSL Gay: Okay-Dokay! We are asking in alphabetical order, so Angie ask somebody truth or dare first!

Kink 101: How the fuck will dares work over text

SHSL Gay: Shit

SHSL Gay: Were having a party then! 

Hercule Poirot: if its not now go for it

SHSL Gay: Alright! Tomorrow at 9 pm I'm having a delayed birthday party because I'm bored, attendance is mandatory!

Hercule Poirot: I thought you didn't want to celebrate your birthday this year?

SHSL Gay: I didn't but I'm too bored so it's an excuse for something to do!

Anigay: Seems fun! Anyways, everybody is gonna go offline now because the author needs a way to end the chapter.

Freshavocadude: Maybe refrain from obliterating the 4th wall Tsumugi

Glockgirl: what are you even talking about

Anigay: Nothing!

Anigay and 15 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: G note  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: Scotch  
> Byakuya: SHSL Boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Truly lucky  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Oh jay  
> Chiaki: Gaymer gurl  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: Nurse Joy  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss Baby  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude  
> Kokichi: SHSL Gay


	27. Gay on main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few sentences are a set up for a %#$+*@! arc. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, my computer has been breaking sometimes. I'm not super proud of this one, but I hope you enjoy still!

Happy Havoc - 8:14 am

Truly lucky: Get in boys were going to mexico

Fairy Godmother: Makoto wtf

Truly lucky: I wanna go to mexico

Fairy Godmother: How are you even gonna get to mexico

Truly lucky: Crap

SHSL Boyfriend: If you truly wish to go I can pay for a flight.

Truly lucky: that's really sweet of you but please don't, im just joking around, i dont need you to do anything. I love you so much byakuya but im never gonna ask you to spend a single dollar on me

SHSL Boyfriend: Know that the option will always be there.

Truly lucky: <3

Scotch: No gay on main

Donuts are my lifesource: is anybody even straight here

Fairy Godmother: i am

Scotch: Silence Hettie

Brainiac: Silence Hettie

Truly lucky: Silence Hettie

Donuts are my lifesource: Silence Hettie

Fairy Godmother: rude :(

Kidz bop is online

Kidz bop: @everyone THERES A DANCE IN IN FIVE DAYS YALL

Truly lucky: wait rlly? I had no clue there was a dance soon

Kidz bop: It is kinda weird how they put a dance just out of nowhere, especially in the middle of the "learn about whatever you want" semester. Like,, the idea of a time to pursue things you want to do with the resources of the school is nice and all but it just means more work for me

Truly lucky: tbf our school does a lot of weirder things

G note is online

G note: aight @Rides a bike(r) what outfits we wearing

Rides a bike(r): You can pick out whatever you choose, so long as it is decently formal. I will match you!

G note: <3

Scotch: Must I repeat myself? No gay on main

He will never be ballin: fuck it, gay on main

Juwunko: ^^

G note: Where tf did you two even come from

He will never be ballin: You see, when a woman and a man love each other very much

G note: stfu

Rides a bike(r): Language!

G note: shut the fudge up 🙃

Rides a bike(r): Good enough..

G note: also can we change some names? I'm tired of looking at an emo phase reference every time i talk

Precious: sure

Precious has changed G note and 3 other names

50 shades of gay: Thanks Chihiro, I love it.

He will never be ballin: She says with the disappointment of a kid who got a kick to the balls for christmas

Brainiac: What kind of metaphor..

Juwunko: She says with the bewilderment of a 5 year old who got a condom for christmas

Brainiac: WHAT KIND OF METAPHOR..

Rules kink: This name is not welcome in a school environment!

Kidz bop: It isn't a school environment tho

Rules kink: Very well. This name is not welcome!

Funny jojos: I can confirm that he doesn't have a rules kink

Funny jojos: Also, I don't get my name.

2d beta: It is a reference to the anime jojos bizarre adventure you uncultured swine

Precious: I don't watch it but Hifumi said it would be an okay name and im not creative so yeah

Funny jojos: ok..?

Juwunko: also how do you know Ishi-kun doesn't have a rule kink ;)

Funny jojos: He's dating a gang leader, thats like the epitome of rule breaker

Cacti: Why is this my name?

Precious: Cause ur a prick

Fairy Godmother: lmao brutal

Truly lucky: :(((

He will never be ballin: shit we made the pure one upset

Truly lucky has changed Truly lucky and 1 other name

Egg: :))

Leg: Hmph. I suppose it is better than Cacti. Although, Egg and Leg again? This was done previously with you and Komaru.

Egg: Meh i don't have ideas lol. Also Byakuya, are u gonna come to the dance?

Leg: Only if you wish. I do not find such activities enjoyable on their own, but they are better when it's with you. 

Egg: I'm not gonna force you to go, but it would be a lot more fun if I had a date..

Leg: Very well. I shall accompany you.

50 shades of gay: The gay in this chat is too strong

Kidz bop: I'm a little dissapointed i don't have a date tbh

Precious: ^^ same

Murkowo: It appears I am in the same boat as you two.

He will never be ballin: Single gang

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: The majority of us are single.

Noodle Inspector: I can imagine that may change with several of our classmates over the next 5 days. In fact, I suspect I know who harbors romantic feelings towards who throughout the class. 

2d beta: I have a chart of all the possible red feelings in this class and how probable they are!

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: I do hope all pairing that include you are 0%, otherwise that chart is dreadfully inaccurate. 

Fairy godmother: uncalled for..

Brainiac: I'd appreciate it if you didn't announce your pairings to the class thanks

He will never be ballin: ^^

Noodle Inspector: I have no intentions to, however I do enjoy playing matchmaker as much as I hate admitting it. 

Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit: I imagine that by how you are speaking you do not harbor such feelings for anybody.

Noodle Inspector: I never said that. Now, I will take my leave before people attempt to guess who the person of my affection is. 

Noodle Inspector is offline

2d beta: If anybody is interested I can dm you my affections chart as long as you keep it to yourself about it

Egg: Idk if anybody wants to know tbh

Donuts are my lifesource: ^^

Shrek: ..

Shrek: I have to admit, I am curious.

Egg: Traitor! 

Egg: Although I am curious to see if anybody will ask somebody out, no pressure ;)

Brainiac: Makoto using the ;) emote feels so off

Egg: :(

Brainiac: That's better

Egg: Meanie

Brainiac: :^)

Egg: :((

Brainiac: :)))

Egg: Stop bullying me ;;

Brainiac: Sisterly love. 

He will never be ballin: Is it bully Makoto hours?

Egg: no!

Leg: ..

Kidz bop: Is it ever **_not_** bully Makoto hours?

Leg: Yes, now.

Egg: <33

Juwunko: Gross

Egg: rude

Precious: while im all down for bully makoto hours im super bored can somebody come play mariokart

2d beta: Of course! I'll be down to tv room shortly!

Precious: My cousin Chiaki from class 80 will be there too, shes the ultimate gamer tho so watch out [4th wall break, i changed the chihiro chiaki ship, edited a few chapters and made them cousins cause i dont like the ship anymore]

Kidz bop: wait u two are cousins? thats so cool!

Funny jojos: Why should I care about this mariokart thing?

Precious: you can have motorcycles

Funny jojos: I'll be right down, taka wanna play?

Rules kink: Sure! I haven't played before. 

Egg: I'll be down!

Leg: I shall not play, however I will watch Makoto.

Precious: So im just assuming everybody is coming down. Chiaki has 3 switches so 12 ppl can play!

Donuts are my lifesource: Got it! Me and Sakura will be down 

Precious: mkay! 

Precious and 16 others are offline.

As you would Imagine, 12 people playing mariokart in one room with 6 spectating got chaotic fast. Aoi sat on Sakura's lap with her cheeks puffed up, getting very into the game. Sakura looked very uncomfortable, while Kyoko and Celestiastood behind one of the couches. Makoto was asleep on byakuya's chest while Ishimaru and Mondo hunched over, getting very into the game. Chiaki and Chihiro were in first and second place respectively, while Hifumi was trailing behind in 3rd despite being half a lap behind. Everybody was in an odd sense of peace, just appreciating their friends presence and raging at red shells. 

"Aw come on! That did not fucking hit me! I had a banana behind me!" Mondo yelled. 

"Sorry bro! I was trying to get Leon with that!" 

"What? Why me?" Leon remarked.

"It's not personal! I just don't want to hit my bro!"

"I've been betrayed.."

"Aww shut up." Mondo said.

All was peaceful in an odd way. Despite the constant screaming, it was calm. 

Of course, this wouldn't last.

"Does anybody smell that?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Smell what?" Sayaka responded.

"He's talking about that smoke.. I think."

"Is someone cooking something?" Chihiro asked.

"No.. The kitchen wouldn't have that much smoke.." Toko added.

"Let me go check it out." Kyoko stated, walking towards the smell.

"It appears the kitchen is on fire." Kyoko said, alerting the others.

"WH-WH-WHAAAAT?!?" Hifumi shrieked in response.

"Evacuate the building quickly! Do not speak unless necessary and walk in a single file line!" Ishimaru ordered.

"Taka, I love you so much, but if there is a fuckin fire im running the fuck out of here." Mondo responded, already bolting out of the room. 

Byakuya sat Makoto up and gently woke him up.

"Mmph.. What going on.."

"Makoto. The kitchen is on fire."

"What?!?"

"Come on. We have to leave."

"O-Okay.."

"Jesus fucking shit! My fucking skirt is on fire!" Celeste shrieked, breaking character as she panicked.

"Run!" Leon yelled.

"Wow Leon, thanks for the fucking advice." Mondo responded, taking Taka by the hand and bolting. The rest of the room quickly followed as well.

-

It was later discovered that the fire was caused by a series of unfortunate events caused by Nagito who was attempting to bake. Not that much damage was done, but it would take a few months to repair. It certainly wasn't a dull day.

Tch.

Dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Funny jojos  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: 50 shades of gay  
> Byakuya: Leg  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Egg  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Racoon  
> Chiaki: Spaghettios  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Baby Yakuza  
> Mikan: The best nurse  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude  
> Kokichi: SHSL Gay


	28. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall ordered sum slow burn soudam cause i sure as hell did xx
> 
> also sorry its been 4 months i was in the shower
> 
> (nah but fr sorry about the giant hiatus I'm gonna try to get back into writing soon no promises tho)

Kazuichi Souda was having a weird week.

The first notable thing was the realization he was gay. This hadn't came naturally to Kazuichi. Sure, he had found some guys cute before, even so far that he had a very brief crush on Fuyuhiko before growing out of it, but he'd always suppressed these feelings before they lead to anything serious. He grew up believing that he had to like girls and even though he was very accepting of his friends coming out as various different sexualities and genders he never considered that he might eventually have to come out as well. It was such a foreign concept to him, especially because he grew up with a homophobic father, so he never allowed himself to feel what he feels.

The second thing was the discovery that Gundham was gay. Kazuichi had treated him as a self proclaimed love rival, unaware that neither he nor Gundham harbored feelings for Miss Sonia.

_Miss Sonia.._

He didn't know how he was going to apologize to her. Being called out by Fuyuhiko the other day had really made him think about his actions, and also realized how creepy he sounded. 'Miss Sonia' is such a stupid name for somebody. Saying Miss in front of her name wasn't respectful, it was really weird. He didn't go blind to his classmates stares. Deep down he knew that he was a total creep, but it still didn't hurt. He had tried to ignore his.. odd tendencies in favor of doubling down on them, creating a false cage of security. He'd dye his hair and purposefully act as rough as possible despite being a total wimp. He hated that version of him. He wanted to destroy it forever.

Back in first grade he had a crush on another boy. He doesn't remember who it was, some random blond haired kid he thought was kinda cute. That wasn't the part that mattered. What mattered is what happened when his father found out. One day his mother innocently asked if he had any crushes, and once he started talking about the boy he liked, his father overheard. He still remembered the look of pure rage on his face as he beat Kazuichi. Three days later, his mother left, leaving him all alone with this tyrant. From that day forwards, he had a set idea of what crushes had to look like. He was to find a perfect women, a kind blonde sweetheart and treat her well. It never happened. He got the idea that he had to love the perfect women, and thus repressed any crushes on boys.

Kazuichi was hating himself more and more by the minute. He was weak, a coward who objectified women to fulfill his deranged ideals. He wanted to destroy this version of him forever, but he needed to do a few things before he could. More specifically, apologize to a few people.

Maybe then he will feel just a bit better.

~

Jabberwock crew - 4:20 am

Oh Jay: @everghyonses funny number tiem!!1!!

Boss Baby: Laughter

Gaymer Gurl: Ha H a H a

Shark kink: h

One woman army: Why are so many of you awake?

Boss Baby: Right back atcha Peko

One woman army: My sleep schedule has me wake up at 8 for little assassination attempts happen from 2-8, despite what you may think. However, my clock seems to be off today, likely due to the recent electricians who briefly had to shut off power in the dorms. 

Gaymer Gurl: I'm just awake cause of animal crossing

Shark kink: wtf is sleep

Oh Jay: ^^

Boss Baby: watching yt dont @ me :^/

One woman army: Souda and Hinata, why are you not sleeping?

Shark kink: thinkin

Oh Jay: anxiety is a bitch 

Shark kink: ^^ also true

Boss Baby: dont you fucking sleep in the same bed as nagito or some shit hajime? how does he not know ur awake

Oh Jay: he sleepin??

Shark kink: my ceiling looks weird

Oh Jay: how so

Shark kink: it feels like its far away

Shark kink: haha i havent slept in two days

Oh Jay: Go to bed bitch boy

Shark kink: cant

Boss Baby: There's some melotonin in the medical closet 

Shark kink: good idea, but i have no legs

Boss Baby: go the fuck to bed dude

Shark kink: canr

Oh Jay: canr

Boss Baby: canr

Shark kink: Fuck off

Shark kink is offline

Jabberwocky crew - 7:01 am

Oh Jay: I deadass go to the vending machine to get some skittles cause im bored af but they get stuck

Oh Jay: so nagito comes over to see what the commotion is about

Oh Jay: he kicks the vending machine right

Oh Jay: AND THE MACHINE COMPLETELY MALFUNCTIONS AND EVERYTHING IN IT FALLS OUT

Oh Jay: So yeah free sodas at my dorm lmao

Despair? I hardly even know her!: its a gift and a curse

Shark kink: damn why are you giving plurals of me for free

Oh Jay: I'd pay someone to take u 

Shark kink: kidnapping aint cute sis

Despair? I hardly even know her!: hhaadf

Despair? I hardly even know her!: Hahaha.aaahahaha ahhaahHHaha

Oh Jay: uh oh

Oh Jay: Nagi where are you

Despair? I hardly even know her!: tv roopnm

Oh Jay: ill be right there

Oh Jay is offline

Shark kink: shit

Shark kink: that was my fault wasnt it

Gaymer Gurl: Don't feel too bad.. Nagito gets like this when hes anxious and a mention of something that has happened in his past can push him over the edge.. I think.

Edgy Rapunzel: I do not think that you meant harm!

Shark kink: thanks Nevermind-San

Boss Baby: No more miss sonia?

Shark kink: Nah that was really creepy of me

Photo Mom: Took you long enough to man up and stop!

Shark kink: sorry

Gaymer Gurl: Anyways imma go back to ace attorney

Edgy Rapunzel: Ooh! May I join you? I've always been curious to know what that game is like!

Gaymer Gurl: sure! its a date

Boyardeez nuts: :eyes:

Gaymer Gurl: its a phrase chill

Gaymer Gurl and Edgy Rapunzel are offline

Simpicide Squad #1 - 7:30 am

Luck simp has added Gaymer Gurl to the chat

Luck simp has changed Gaymer Gurl's name to Princess simp

Luck simp: Saw ur messages on the main chat earlier, decided you have a match for this chat

Princess simp: what is this lol

Luck simp: A chat founded by me for all the pining dumbasses i know of in our three classes plus nagi and i 

Princess simp: huh

Luck simp: @here rollcall bitch boys

Hope simp: Nagito here! Although feel free to call me anything you wish! 

Photo simp: Even pig-face?

Hope simp: If it makes an ultimate such as yourself happy than call me whatever you like.

Luck simp: No. 

Princess simp: so thats hiyoko.. im chiaki nanami

Gremlin detected simp: Ah! Nanami-san! I'm K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo!

Nurse simp: I! BUKI! MIO! DA! IS HEREEEE!

Fighter simp: Aoi here to gush about sakura 20 times per day!

Mage simp: Tenko is here as well!!

Piano simp: I, the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma, am fucking ready to roll!

Star simp: Maki.

Program simp: Leon here

Detective simp: My name is Celestia Ludenberg. 

Tennis simp: Gonta here! Gonta happy to meet Nanami-San!

Singer simp: Im mukuro Ikusaba.

Program simp: t h e s i x t e e n t h s t u d e n t

Fighter simp: l y i n g h i d d e n s o m e w h e r e i n t h i s s c h o o l

Detective simp: t h e o n e t h e y c a l l t h e u l t i m a t e d e s p a i r

Luck simp: w a t c h o u t f o r h e r.

Singer simp: every single time.

Princess simp: ???

Gremlin detected simp: You'll get used to it.. 

Luck simp: It's an inside joke.

Princess simp: this chat is wild,, now i wanna know the story

Program simp: so one time our class did a play that we wrote with the help of hajime, and kyoko had to whisper that line to makoto but it took like 50 tries to get right cause makoto couldnt stop cracking up to now its become a meme for us

Princess simp: Oh yea i remember that, i didnt know u were involved with that play tho hajime

Luck simp: Oh they were just looking for an extra writer/stagehand so i volunteered

Princess simp: also @Program simp u like my cousin?

Program simp: uhh yea

Princess simp: cool, just checkin

Princess simp: but if you hurt them i will hurt you

Program simp: I dont plan on hurting chihiro (or anybody), but i appreciate your concern

Princess simp: good.

Mage simp: TENKO IS CURRENTLY HANGING OUT WITH YUMENO-SAN AND SHE FELL ASLEEP ON MY SHOULDER WHAT DO I DO 

Luck simp: we've met our requirement for 1 gay panic per day

Mage simp: YUMENO-SAN IS SO ADORABLE WHEN SHES SLEEPING AND SHES SO SOFT HAFNAJNDJ HELP

Princess simp: idk maybe bring her to her bed?

Mage simp: Good Idea!

Mage simp is offline

Princess simp: And with that i take my leave

Princess simp is offline.

~

Kazuichi woke up too early for his liking. Sure, his clock said 2:27 pm, but for somebody who hadn't slept in days it still didn't feel good. He debated on just staying in bed, as it felt so.. Tempting. His bed felt as though it was beckoning him to drift off to sleep once again, but he knew that wasn't an option. He had to make amends as soon as he could. He couldn't live with himself otherwise. And so, he begrudgingly got out of bed, marking the start of a day that would ultimately change his life, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

The cafeteria was fairly empty, consisting of nothing more then a sleepy Chiaki with her nintendo switch in hand. It made sense, being the afternoon and all, but it still felt weird not seeing the majority of the class first thing in the morning.

"Heya Nanami-san!"

"Hi.."

Kazuichi walked over to the shared cafe fridge and grabbed a yogurt. He then sat down a seat away from Chiaki and attempted to start up some conversation, peering over her shoulder over at her game.

"So.. Whatcha playing?" Kazuichi asked. 

"Ah.. It's a game called 'Terraria'. You probably have heard of it.. I'm trying to beat it without dying or taking damage, so it's pretty hard." Chiaki responded, not looking up from her game.

"Huh. Neat." Kazuichi responded, having no knowledge on terraria but trying to understand.

"Why'd you wake up so late? I love sleeping in but.. Even 2:30 in the afternoon is a bit odd.. I think." 

"Meh, I hadn't slept in two days so it kinda felt right." Stated Kazuichi.

"Fair.. Why didn't you sleep for that long? The only time I do that is when I get really into my games.. The longest I've stayed awake is six days.. I think." Chiaki said.

"I don't know, just.. Anxiety is just kinda being a bitch. I've been pretty self-conscious lately, and I've been going through a identity crisis so I just try to distract myself with my work." Kazuichi replied as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"Oh.. That sucks.. I think you just need to try to live in the moment, and not think that much about the future. Of course, you can't just ignore your problems but stressing over things you can't do anything about helps nobody. I know that just saying this doesn't make it easier to not worry, but.." Chiaki mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. 

"Heh.. I suppose that's true. Thanks, Nanami." Kazuichi mumbled to nobody in particular seeing how the person he was talking to was currently sleeping. Kazuichi got up from his seat, put his spoon in the sink and threw away the yogurt. He then turned away from the table and walked in to no direction in particular, unsure what to do with his day. He knew what he set out to do, sure, but putting it off for a minute or too wouldn't hurt, right? Right?

An hour or so passed when Kazuichi looked at his clock and saw it reading 3:30. He quickly got out of bed, shutting down his PS4 and doing a brief stretch as he pulled out his phone. He decided he'd shoot a quick text to the main chat to see if anybody had seen Miss So-Nevermind-San or Tanaka-Kun around.

Jabberwock crew - 3:32 pm

Shark kink: Has anyone seen Nevermind-San or Tanaka-Kun around?

Twinkies: Uhh I think Gundham is by the fountain garden, why do you ask?

Shark kink: I have something to apologize to them about.

Shark kink is offline.

~

The fountain garden had a very warm air, but Kazuichi still had goosebumps. Every time he was nervous or sad he'd get goosebumps. His dad said it made him weak, but he knew that was just an excuse to insult him. Gundham sat on a stone bench, reading a novel to his dark devas. He seemed to notice Kazuichi's presence, for as soon as Kazuichi walked in he looked upwards from his book and his devas perked their head up to look at Kazuichi. Gundham slightly frowned, likely at the fact that Kazuichi looked like a complete mess. He had forgotten to comb his hair when he got our of bed, and he was just wearing a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants with his beanie.

"What do you require, Sharp-Toothed One?" Gundham asked as he closed shut his book, much to the devas disdain.

".."

"..."

"I'm sorry!" Kazuichi yelled, surprising himself with his own volume. 

"..What for." Gundham hesitantly responded, a bit annoyed yet puzzled.

"I dunno, just.. I've been a complete dick pretty much since I met you. I've kinda been going through an identity crisis lately, and I've realized how much of an insecure asshole I've been. I treated you as a "love rival" to Mis-Err-Nevermind-San even though you were gay. I saw Nevermind-San as a perfect princess figure, but never even liked her for.. Her. I realize now that I never even liked her, and I owe you an apology for treating you like shit." Kazuichi sighed and scratched an itch next to his ear. 

"..I accept your apology, but you must answer me this. Why did you do all this?" Gundham questioned, attempting to not have a closed mind.

"That's a bit of a long story.. My dad always said that I should only love the 'perfect woman', that being you stereotypical princess. I don't think I ever truly loved any woman, but that wasn't an option to my father. I cam home one day talking to my mother about a crush I had.. And he overheard and he.. He.. A few days later my mom left. He had beat me all my life, but that day was particularly awful. When my mom left, it got worse. I did anything I could to please my dad, which inculded convincing myself I was a typical strong male. I dyed my hair an ugly pink and put on a shitty tough guy act. It didn't fool anyone, but I tried. I convinced myself that I had a crush on the perfect woman in my father's eyes, and for hopes peak that meant Nevermind-San. Ugh.. God.. I'm pathetic." Kazuichi replied, his eyes slightly tearing up.

"Tsk."

"..?"

"Pathetic? Pathetic! Not at all. You believe that attempting to minimize the abuse you receive is pathetic? I survived with a demon of a.. Genetic father, but that did not make me weak, rather the opposite. Surviving that experience is pure bravery. Do not discredit yourself. You survived a living hell." Gundham ridiculed, upset to see Kazuichi being so hard on himself.

"Th-Thanks Hamster-Chan.." Kazuichi sniffled and responded. "O-Oh.. And you deserve to know, since everybody will in a few days.. I'm.. I'm..."

"Take your time."

"I'm gay! I think!" Kazuichi yelped.

"I see."

"Anyways.. Truce?" Kazuichi offered as he held out his hand.

"Truce." Said Gundham as he shook Kazuichi's hand.

As Kazuichi walked away, two of the dark devas mock handshaked with each other as a joke. Kazuichi turned around to see the devas trying to figure out how to shake hands properly as Gundham chuckled at their silliness. 

_Cute.._

.  
..  
...

_Wait. What the hell did he just think?!_

~

Jabberwocky crew - 4:01 pm 

Edgy Rapunzel: I am going to go to the community pool to swim! Would anybody like to join me?

Twinkies: Sure, I'll be right there

Oh Jay: Me and nagi will come

Photo Mom: N a g i a n d I *

Oh Jay: shut the up 

Gaymer Gurl: I'm on my way

Darkness kink: I shall join as well. 

Shark kink: ^^

Oh Jay: ok just assume we're all going

Edgy Rapunzel: Understood!

Edgy Rapunzel and 9 others are offline.

Kazuichi wasn't really feeling like apologizing to ..Nevermind-San, but when it happened that he was already by the pool, it felt inevitable. Apologizing to Tanaka-Kun wasn't as scary. Tanaka-Kun he had been an asshole to, sure, but he wasn't a complete perv. He hadn't stalked Tanaka-Kun.. Much. Kazuichi despised recollecting on his previous.. Questionable actions. He couldn't believe that he was so desperate to keep his supposed apple of his eye to himself that he didn't even think about his actions. _God, I'm disgusting._ The amount of effort he put into hiding his true colors from both the world and himself was all to protect his own fragile ego. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

Kazuichi was interrupted by footsteps coming from behind him. He spun around and found Nevermind-San standing by the door, towel in hand.

"Miss-Err Nevermind-San. I need to talk to you." Kazuichi said.

"Well-Um, I actually have to go-"

"Wait! It's really important. I'm not gonna be a creep." Kazuichi yelled, unaware at how loud he was being.

"If you insist. Now what do you need?" Sonia sighed.

"I'm sorry! I've been a complete pathetic asshole pretty much since I've met you just to boost my broken ass ego! I've been a complete perv to try to convince myself that I'm straight. I saw you as the "perfect princess" and was a total creep because of it. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I need to do this for myself. You also should know.. I'm.. I'm... I'm gay! I used you as a scapegoat so I didn't have to confront myself!" Kazuichi stated, tearing up despite his best efforts. 

"I see! ..While it might take a bit for me to forgive you, I'm glad that you are making positive change. I wish you best of luck in your endeavors! Oh, and call me Sonia. I don't like being called by my last name when I'm not in Novoselic." Sonia responded, looking determined. 

"Th-Thanks Sonia.."

At this moment Hajime, Nagito and Akane all walked in the room. Before anybody could say anything, Akane was cartwheeling into the pool, Splashing Sonia and Kazuichi in the face. Sonia quickly Dived in afterwards, while Kazuichi took off his shirt and slowly walked in.

For the first time in a while, Kazuichi flashed a truly content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Mondo: Funny jojos  
> Mukuro: Murkowo  
> Ishimaru: Rides a bike(r)  
> Aoi: Donuts are my lifesource  
> Hifumi: 2d beta  
> Celestia: Celestia Ludenberg Goddamnit  
> Toko: 50 shades of gay  
> Byakuya: Leg  
> Yasuhiro: Fairy Godmother  
> Makoto: Egg  
> Komaru: Brainiac  
> Junko: Juwunko  
> Sayaka: Kidz bop  
> Sakura: Shrek  
> Chihiro: Precious  
> Kyoko: Noodle Inspector  
> Leon: He will never be ballin  
> Hajime: Oh Jay  
> Chiaki: Gaymer Gurk  
> Akane: Twinkies  
> Teruteru: Boyardeez nuts  
> Mahiru: Photo Mom  
> Twogami: The responsible one  
> Nagito: Despair? I hardly even know her!  
> Nekomaru: Coach dad  
> Soda: Shark kink  
> Gundham: Darkness kink  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss Baby  
> Mikan: Nurse Joy  
> Hiyoko: Banana gremlin  
> Peko: One woman army  
> Sonia: Edgy Rapunzel  
> Ibuki: Ice cream cone  
> Izuru: Ultimate boredom  
> Gonta: True gentleman  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Korekiyo: ShinGUCCI  
> Maki: Glockgirl  
> Kaito: Spacehead  
> Shuichi: Hercule Poirot  
> Kiibo: Too many toasters  
> Ryoma: Gonta protection squad 2020  
> Kaede: H isn't real  
> Miu: Kink 101  
> Himiko: Magich  
> Tenko: Mind over Men  
> Tsumugi: Anigay  
> Angie: Quinoa  
> Rantaro: Freshavocadude  
> Kokichi: SHSL Gay  
> Simpicide Squad
> 
> Luck simp: Hajime  
> Princess simp: Chiaki  
> Gremlin detected simp: Kiibo  
> Nurse simp: Ibuki  
> Star simp: Maki  
> Piano simp: Miu  
> Mage simp: Tenko  
> Hope simp: Nagito  
> Tennis simp: Gonta  
> Program simp: Leon  
> Singer simp: Mukuro  
> Fighter simp: Aoi  
> Photo simp: Hiyoko  
> Detective simp: Celestia


	29. Rewrite!!

I have started rewriting this! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691538/chapters/67768991 !!


End file.
